Who Comes Calling
by 18lzytwner
Summary: A lilting voice dancing along the edge of the summer's breeze, entrancing the children of Oz. One by one, they disappear into the night, never to be seen again. Has the Wicked Witch of the West risen once more, or is someone else, pulling the strings? It's back! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! The story is back! Chaotic is not but she has graciously allowed myself and ExoticPeachBlossom to continue what she and I started. I will try to get the story posted up to where we have finished. Please read and review as slight changes have been made. :) Thank you.**

* * *

**Who Comes Calling**

_by ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness, 18lzytwner, & ExoticPeachBlossom _

**Chapter 1**

Four agonizing years passed; and Glinda the Good lived up to her name. Countless, stressful and fiery deliberations between her and the Emerald Council, the laws banning the Animals finally were lifted. Free equality was finally granted too everyone in Oz; a law that Glinda knew her friend Elphie would have been proud.

The Animals once banished from the cities, and other continents, slowly started to voyage back, to their homelands. At first, the times were hard, and very troubling. With reports of abuse, beatings, and sometimes, murders by outraged citizens, at having these lowly creatures return to their humble lands.

Having heard of the civic unrest, Glinda acted quickly, and immediately sent a stringent of Emerald Guards; formerly the Gale Force, out to the villages to keep order out of the chaos. Eventually, after many citizens were arrested and subsequently thrown in Southstairs for attempted murder or harassment to the Animals, the hatred died down to a lull.

With the civic unrest finally quelled, Glinda was able to focus on more urgent matters needing to be attended too. Some were in regards to restoring peace and prosperity to the dying farming community of Munchkinland. Primarily, Nest Harding's, and the surrounding borders; or more precisely, from Nest Harding's to Rush Margins, the homeland of both Elphaba and Nessarose.

Glinda knew the aftershock to the Wicked Witch of the East's death was to have on the Munchkins. The whole of Munchkinland fell into utter chaos the moment word spread of the Witch of the East's death. Matters made worse, once the news spread of the Wicked Witch of the West's death.

Once the Wizard departed, Glinda herself, made sure to attend the wake of the former Governor of Munchkinland, and last of the Thropp's illustrious bloodlines funeral. For her, this was her way of closing the final chapter in her life, saying goodbye to the ghosts of the past, and to finally let her fears, the echoing pain of her foolish naivety, be laid to rest.

After all, it w_as _her idea to trick Boq into asking the crippled girl to the Ozdust ballroom that night. And it was because of his blind devotion to the golden goddess, that facilitated Boq into finding the strength needed to break the oppressive chains Nessa had weaved around his heart.

It took a while, but Glinda eventually was able to undo all the damage that the Wizard, Madame Morrible, and even Nessa, had bestowed upon the heads of the people of Oz. The people and even the Munchkin's were extremely grateful for the White witches help and guidance, in lifting the curse cast upon Munchkinland by the Wicked Witch of the East. For once the Good Witch weaved her magick, the rich farm land, grew prosperous once more.

Glinda; who years ago back in Shiz, would have given two twigs less for those she considered "beneath her" felt great joy and satisfaction in bringing bliss, and closure to those who had been wronged by the people in power; by the truly wicked.

On the last day of her visit, the Munchkin's wished to show their gratitude to the white witch, for all that she had done to once again bring  
Munchkinland back, into prosperity. One of their ways of thanking her was a bouquet of both Silver and Emerald Moon Orchids; a national treasure and flower to the Munchkins.

To Glinda, the flowers sadly reminded her of Elphaba and Nessa. For Nessa's skin had been just as soft, and pale as the Silver Moon Orchids. The emeralds, well that was an obvious one there. Truthfully, any shade of emerald, or a variant of that color, reminded the white witch of her forsaken friend.

Her night terrors had gotten better over the years. Though, at the beginning since Elphaba's death, Glinda had suffered from nightmares that rocked her to her very core. As time progressed, they got progressively better. Some of it of course, was lessoned due to the Magickal Tempests knowledge of herbs and spices.

The spices given to her helped Glinda to sleep peacefully. Her first peaceful night of rest, had been a blessing, as well as a curse, for though she loathed the nightmares, she still relished in the fleeting sea of memories that beheld images of her best friend.

Yes, all aspects of Glinda's life had finally fallen into place. Everything was perfect; well, almost everything. There was still the matter by the court, of the white Sovereign taking a husband to help rule. Many of fine young suitors travelled far to the Emerald City, in hopes of attaining the beautiful white witches hand in marriage. Many men tried, many failed. Hell, some of them even went out of their way to woe the bubbly blonde, by serenading her beneath her bedroom sill.

For Glinda, she wanted to love again. She still wanted to believe that there was a man out there for her; her soul mate, the one who was born out of the same magickal silk as she, her other half, the one who would complete her soul, and heal her heart.

For so long, Glinda had foolishly believed that Fiyero, the dancing through life Winkie Prince was her other half, her other heart; oh how wrong she was.

The two had their fun, they had their good times, but those few could not outweigh the bad, for she could see it in his heart, in his eyes, that he truly did not love her, that he did not belong to her.

Yet her foolish pride and her Gillikin stubbornness wouldn't allow those thoughts to even cross her mind. She couldn't, she wouldn't, allow herself to be branded as "other people"; unloved, and forgotten, the cast away, the one that nobody wanted; the second choice.

Therefore for a long time, she bared the cross of the unloved witch, beloved by her people, but not by the man who held her heart in the palm of his hands. She was, after all not _that _girl, as someone told her once, so long ago.

After the anguishing blow to her heart, Glinda refused to open it to anyone, for fear of her weakly mended heart, breaking again.

She became known as the lone Sovereign of Oz, the solitary leader, who had swallowed the magick of a star in order to live forever. Such foolish rumors, as if swallowing a star would grant the bearer eternal life, foolish Ozmen. Of course it figures, after all, the people of Oz foolishly believed the Wizards lies and propaganda thrown around, regarding her best friend, the woman who should rightfully be standing her, ruling over Oz.

One night, during the anniversary of the Wicked One's demise, a grand ball was to take place at the Emerald Palace. Everyone in Oz was invited to attend, be it commoner or the wealthy it didn't matter. It was a celebration of the Wicked Witches of Oz's death.

The palace was bustling with visitors, party guests, all dressed to the nine's of the night. Every woman, from all walks of life, stepped into the elegant palace made of real emerald crystals, sparkling and shimmering in the soft glow of candlelight. Each one, regardless of their station, donned their bodies in exquisite silk and satin.

The elegant ball gowns almost came alive, as the delicate silks swayed in time to the light, airy symphony of music. Great emerald crystal wine glasses were handed out amongst the guests. The men, dressed in their best suites, happily took the hand of their woman, guided them to the dance floor, and danced beneath the star filled night.

Alone, Glinda sat at her vanity, the light whispers of the people below echoing around her, the light giggles of the ladies, the happy, guttural laughs of the gentlemen; a symphony of heartache to the White Witch's ears. How could they all be so heartless, to laugh, wine and dine in celebration of an innocent woman's death? Her Elphie didn't deserve this, she was good and holy; the epitome of light, striking against the darkness of the night.

Sighing, Glinda rested a well-polished hand up to gently cradle her porcelain cheek. Her soft, cerulean eyes stared painfully back at her own reflection. The image mirrored back broke her heart.

The beauty she held once was slowly fading. She knew why, the sadness and the pain she has had to carry was wearing on her; not to mention the late nights with the Council Members, and emergency meetings with foreign dignitaries, was slowly wearing on the good witch.

Her curls, though bountiful and full of light, sparkled dully within the golden aura produced by the flickering candles. Her skin, though smooth and soft, looked faded, and worn. Even her eyes, were dull, the light that entranced many, had slowly faded over the years.

Sighing, Glinda's perfectly manicured hand slowly dipped below her waist. Wrapping her slender fingers around the crystal handle of her vanity, the good witch slowly pulled the drawer open. Her eyes never left the sight of her reflection, as her wandering hand carefully dipped into the drawer.

She could feel the object vibrate against the tips of her fingers, and a hard shudder rippled down her body, feeling the cool of the glass press against the pads of her fingertips.

Perfunctorily, she lifted the object clutched desperately within the palm of her hand up to the light. Slowly, one by one, Glinda opened her fingers, to reveal the small green crystal bottle, the one belonging to Elphie's mother; the bottle that linked Elphaba to her true heritage, and her real father; the Wizard.

A slight shiver ran up Glinda's spine at the faraway memory. The Wizard, the man who condemned his own daughter's life to hell, was her father. How, in all of Oz, could that _man, _be Elphaba's father. The two were exactly the opposite.

He was power hungry, selfish, and utterly brainless. He cared not for anyone else, nor what benefited the whole; instead of the few. He waltzed through life without a care in the world. Without even caring whom he stepped on or who he hurt. He spoke without a worry as to how it would be interpreted.

Elphaba was the direct opposite, for she cared deeply for those who could do nothing for themselves. Alone, Elphaba, fought for the equality of all, whether it be humans or Animals. She fought to protect those who were weak, who couldn't fight, and who wouldn't fight. And she was one who risked her life, to protect others instead of burying those weaker than her, in the sand.

The shimmering of the glass, mingling with the turbulent waves of her memories crashing within her subconscious numbs the White Witch, freezing her in place, leaving her unaware to her surroundings. The faint sound of her bedroom door opening echoes in the distance, yet she didn't hear it, for she was too lost in her own heartache to hear the timid clanking of tin on emerald marble cautiously approaching her boudoir.

It wasn't until the feeling of something cold and metallic touches her bare shoulder, that the blonde was quite literally knocked out of her thoughts.

Squealing in fright, Glinda jumped away from the strangers touch. Losing her balance, Glinda; in a very un-Galinda like grace, toppled to the floor. Pink frill and blond curls spilling everywhere.

Steel blue eyes widen in surprise and embarrassment, as metal cheeks turn an almost cherry red at the sight before him.

On the ground, crumpled in a mass of pink and gold, the beautiful and elegant leader of Oz, laid sprawled on her back, her slender legs kicking daintily in the air while the silk of her dress slowly dips down, revealing her milky white skin, and, sparkly pink underwear.

"Oh ah…sorry Mmmiss Galinda" whimpers a timid, throaty voice.

"Oh its fine…no wo-" starts Glinda, as she tries in vain to recapture some of her dignity.

A dangerously pink blush furiously spreads across her cheeks at the realization of what the strange person was staring at. Frantically, Glinda jumps to her feet, as she furiously pulls her dress back down, covering her milky skin, and her…undergarments.

"What…may I ask are you doing in here, intruding on the Queen of Oz's private bedroom? How dare you…I have half a mind to scream for the Gale Forces to storm in here and throw you in Southstairs!" rants Glinda, her voice rising higher with each words, slipping past her pink tinged lips.

"Ppplease…your highness…I mean your eminence…I mean your Wizardry!" stammers the Tin man.

The clanking cluttering of the Tin woodsmen's knee's banged together in time with his equally annoying chattering of his teeth. It was obvious to even the bubble headed blonde, that the Tin woodsmen; the hero of Oz, who faced down the evil and twisted Wicked Witch of the West, was extremely nervous, and utterly uncomfortable with being in the Good witches presence.

Although Glinda couldn't blame him; after all, who wouldn't be rendered completely awe-struck in her presence? Even with that thought, the blonde couldn't help, but be annoyed with the Tin Man, for he vaguely reminded her of yet another equally annoying person from her past. One, whom she thought had been swallowed completely, by the darkness that had consumed her friend's heart, and soul.

"Out with it!" snaps Glinda.

Inwardly, Glinda cringed at the sight of the Tin man flinching back in fear by the icy tone of her voice. Her temper had not been the greatest since her friend perished by the hands of the Witch Hunters.

Sometimes, Glinda found it extremely easy to blame Elphaba for the shortcomings of her temper. After all, the green witch too, had quite a fiery temper, one that could easily char a person if they were to get too close.

Perhaps her years sharing a dorm room with the Artichoke had worn on the blonde. For it seemed that many of her Elphie's personality traits seemed to have rubbed off on her. Chuckling, Glinda couldn't help but feel that she was waxing Elphaba Thropp. Oh how her friend would be laughing her little green ass off at her right now.

"I've come to bid you farewell…your Ozness," whispers the Tin man, his voice was low, and full of pain; pain of a broken heart, and a shattered soul.

"Leaving?" questions Glinda frowning. Daintily, Glinda takes a step closer to the trembling man of tin. A dull ache, started to throb within her heart, at the thought of the Tin man, leaving her. For reasons unexplained, the good witch actually found comfort, within the Tin man's presence.

"Why are you leaving?"

"There really isn't a reason for me to stay…the wicked witch is dead…the Wizard is gone…and I've already acquired that of which I had been seeking" replies the Tin man, as he stiffly turns his head away from the blond.

Liquid tears started to pool against the rim of the Tin Man's steel blue eyes. His heart, the one the Wizard had bestowed upon him, was slowly breaking. For so long, all the Tin man wanted, was for Glinda to see past the rusted scrap metal, to see the man, the munchkin, hidden beneath.

Alas, just like all those years ago in Shiz, Glinda; the perfect, popular, and beautiful socialite, remained blind to the love that shone within the munchkin's dazzling gray-blue eyes.

"But surly you wouldn't leave before the festivities. After all, this party is in celebration of the Wicked One's death" pleads the blonde.

Inwardly, Glinda shuddered at the horrendible words that had slipped so easily from her rose painted lips. It still broke her heart, any time she had to refer to her best friend, as the wicked witch.

"That may be…but there's still nothing that holds me here your Ozness," retorts the Tin man, his words laced with bitterness, and pain.

Slowly, Glinda lowers her sparkling cerulean eyes to the floor, as crystal tears start to brim against the edges of her perfectly painted eyes.

"Where will you go?" asks Glinda, flinching inwardly by the icy bite of the Tin man's words.

"Why would you care!" snaps the Tin man.

Instantly, he regretted his actions. After all, it wasn't really the white witches fault for his predicament. Nor was it her fault for not being able to peel back the layers of tin and metal, in order to see the person, the man, hidden beneath.

No, the blond wasn't to blame. The emerald bitch of the West was the one who deserved his wrath, not the petite, glittery, and overly dressed pink Goddess standing before him. Taking a deep breath, the Tin man very carefully, takes a step closer to the trembling form of the petite ruler of Oz.

Inwardly, the Tin man was thankful that the bubble-headed ruler had yet to take notice, of the fact that his other hand had been hidden behind his back.

The entire time, since he had stepped into her private suite, the Tin man had kept his one hand hidden behind his back. For clutched delicately between his metal fingers, was a small bouquet of Silver Moon Orchids.

These orchids were special, for they only bloomed in the light of the silver moon. Frail splashes of pink darted across the soft, silken petals; which is what prompted the Tin man to pick them and present them to Glinda in the first place.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap" apologizes the Tin man, as he lowers his eyes to the ground.

"It's quite alright…It's none of my business to pry into your affairs" smiles Glinda.

A sharp intake of breath, strikes against the silent air, as the majestic goddess lithely dances towards the Tin man. Unconsciously, the Tin man's metal body goes rigid, as Oz's new ruler stands but a foot away from him.

Smiling, Glinda very gently, rests a slender hand on the Tin man's quivering shoulder. Her touch, though soft, slowly starts to warm the cold metal of the Tin man's arm.

"I wish you a safe journey…wherever the winds of chance and destiny may take you" smiles Glinda.

"Tttthank you….your Ozness" bows the Tin man almost clumsily.

"Please…no need for pleasantries…just call me…Glinda," giggles the good witch.

Stunned, the Tin man watches the golden haired beauty grab the soft hem of her silver ball gown; tussling the ruffled edges, a girlish giggle following close behind.

A slight pang, echoed across her heart, as the haunting words of the past dance across her memories. She could still remember that night, as if it had just happened. The night after the Ozdust Ball, when she and Elphie first became friends, and harsh exteriors, and fake pretenses were washed away, revealing the true, fragile, guarded, and self-loathing girl beneath the cynical layers.

On that night, Glinda had confided so much of her hopes and dreams, with the one girl whom she wouldn't have spared a second glance at; how a few simple gestures, and a cruel, inconsiderate, and thoughtless prank, could turn into a friendship; a true friendship. One that was purer than any the blonde debutante had ever imagined.

"Miss Glinda" smiles the Tin man faintly.

His smile was faint, but still reflected unspeakable pain, and sadness. Sadness of unrequited love, of loss and of hopes being ripped away by the acts of a selfish heart to the cruel hearted.

"This…is for you" gulps the Tin Man.

Carefully, the Tin man brings the bouquet of Silver Moon Orchids from behind his back. A small gasp cracks the air, as cerulean eyes widen in surprise, at the shimmering flowers, almost sparkling in the dancing candlelight.

"Oh my Oz…there" whispers Glinda, breathlessly.

"Silver Moon Orchids…I know" half smiles the Tin man.

"But they" whispers Glinda.

"I know…only grow in Munchkinland"

"How did" starts Glinda, her mind, unable to wrap around fact that in her hand, she held the rarest of all flowers in all of Oz.

The Silver Moon Orchids could only be found in one province, and that province, technically was separated from the rest of Oz. And that was Munchkinland. Ever since Nessarose; the former Governor of Munchkinland, and the self-titled Wicked Witch of the East, was killed, all of Munchkinland fell into turmoil.

Civil unrest and chaos split the land. Soon, Munchkinland divided itself. The Northern half became a totalitarian kind of state, with only the wealthy taking command of the land. The southern half became more democratic, where the munchkins of that land, held elections and voted on their next official.

It eventually got so bad, that both sides annexed itself away from the rest of Oz, leaving it a solitary state. Which left all the other neighboring states too break all ties with the land. Markets selling fresh produce greatly began to suffer, due to the chaos ensuing in Munchkinland. After all, some if not all of the vegetable and fruit distributed throughout Oz, came from the soil rich land of Munchkinland.

"I've carried the seeds with me since I left Munchkinland," replies the Tin man softly.

"You…you carried the seeds with you? Why in Oz would you do that?" asks Glinda shrilly.

"It had been my hope…my dream…to plant these seeds in the garden that my wife and I created together" smiles the Tin man.

"Garden?" whispers Glinda, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yes…a garden right outside our bedroom window"

"Why?" asks Glinda, still confused.

"So she can wake to the sweet smell of the Orchids," laughs the Tin man.

"But…you've obviously planted them" replies Glinda weakly.

Glinda's heart beat furiously within her chest. Not only was the Tin man starting to feel vaguely familiar, but also the strange warmth wrapping around her body, was slowly starting to blaze against her skin. No one, not even Fiyero had elicited such emotions to explode within her.

"When I was changed into this," replies the Tin man, as he gestures towards his metal body.

Slowly, Glinda gives the Tin man a small, painful nod. She knew the cross the Tin man bared was great. Though she hated him for his role in helping to deliver the death blow to her best friend, she still couldn't help, but feel an overwhelming wave of pity, to crash against her subconscious; easily washing away any feelings of hate from her mind, and heart.

"I gave up on the hope of ever marrying the woman who I lost my heart too…years before all this" smiles the Tin man, as his steel blue eyes slowly scanned the vast horizon of the Emerald City. "So…with that revelation…I decided to plant these few seeds in the gardens surrounding the Emerald Palace"

"Why not take them with you…for wherever you go" asks Glinda softly.

"Because the person they were meant for…wouldn't be able to see them bloom" replies the Tin man.

"Who?" breathes Glinda hoarsely.

Slowly, the Tin man takes a small step closer to the blonde witch. Delicately, he cups Glinda's soft, silken cheek within his cold, steel hands.

Tenderly, the Tin man starts to lower his lips down to Glinda's. An inch away from touching, the Tin man stops. Glinda's lips quiver in both anticipation, and fear.

Sensing her fear, the Tin man's lips hover but for a moment, the warmth of her breath cascades over the cold, twisted steel that made up his face.

Painfully, the Tin man pulls himself away from the White Witch. Taking a couple steps away from her, he unconsciously brings his trembling hand up to clutch absently at the spot where his real heart, should be beating within his tin chest.

A few tense moments pass between the two of them. Glinda stands almost trembling a few feet away, never breaking eye contact from those strange yet familiar eyes. Inwardly, Glinda's half-mended heart slowly starts to crack, beneath the waves of pain, crashing against it.

"It doesn't matter now," replies the Tin man gruffly, as he takes a couple more steps away from the blonde goddess.

"Yes it does!" cries Glinda, unconsciously; she takes a step closer to the rigid Tin man. Her dainty hand clutches weakly against the pain, pulsing within her chest.

At first, Glinda didn't know the source of her desperation to keep the Tin man close, and yet, she could not deny her secret yearning to keep him by her side.

The only thing she knew, that she could even fathom, was that there was something about him; his presence seemed to bring a sort of healing calm to her. And she so desperately didn't want to lose it. Nor did she want to lose having the Tin man in her life. He, aside from all the other suitors who came and knocked on her door, was the only one who made her heart beat fast and slow at the same time.

"It does," repeats Glinda softly.

Slowly, Glinda lowers her head, allowing a cascade of golden curls to shield the pain, sparkling within her eyes from the Tin man's steel gaze.

"Oh…tell me why oh great Glinda the Good…why it's so important to you that I stay here in the Palace?" snaps the Tin man.

"Because" whispers Glinda.

"Because?" asks the Tin man, ice laced deep within his voice.

"I…I"

"You what!...Out with!" roars the Tin man.

Looking back up, Glinda shoots the Tin man an icy glare, as her lips curl into a snarl. Anger, a boiling rage starts to ignite like wildfire, throughout her body.

"I don't want you to go!" screams Glinda.

"Why!" roars back the Tin man.

Inwardly, Glinda was glad that she had sent the soldiers normally guarding her suite, away to enjoy the party. For if she hadn't, she was sure that they would have busted through that door and apprehended the Tin man, on grounds of threatening Glinda the Good.

"Because I care about you!" shouts Glinda.

"You don't care about me…all you care about is yourself, and only yourself" snarls the Tin man icily.

"How dare you…how dare you excuse me of being so vain…so heartless…so cruel…so…wicked!" screeches Glinda.

In that past, Glinda wouldn't have refuted such statements. Even _she, _would have admitted, and admitted proudly to all those things that the Tin man had accused her of. But since befriending Elphie, and enduring the hardships and struggles unknown, had changed the blonde from the selfish, spoiled little princess who didn't care about anyone else but herself.

Elphaba not only was her best friend, but the Witch who had shattered the ice once encapsulated around the blonde's heart, protecting it from harm, from pain. In those olden days at Shiz, Glinda watched spellbound, as the crystal fragments of her barricade, fell to pieces, the fragments spinning and twirling like ice ballerina's on the floor, before melting into misty vapors of lace.

Elphaba and Elphaba alone, shattered the barricades, broke down her barriers surrounding the blonde debutante, revealing the true beauty beneath the faceted layers of satin and pink, of snobbery and hate, to the woman whom she truly was, hidden deep, within the recesses of her soul.

"You know nothing about me nor of the pain I've had to endure alone!" screams Glinda, her voice though controlled, quivered in rage, and hatred.

"And you know nothing of the pain and torment that _I've_ had to endure!" spats the Tin man.

"Oh, and what could a man made of Tin possibly have suffered from?" questions Glinda, before crossing her elegant arms in front of her chest. "Aside from rust and oil"

"Your so brainless…you honestly _think_ I was born this way?" asks the Tin man, as he gestures coldly to himself.

"How else did you end up like that?" spat Glinda, gesturing towards his rusted tin chest.

"Oz you're such a bubble-headed idiot!…What the hell did Elphaba ever see in you" grumbles the Tin man, as he takes his two fingers, and pinches the tin bridge of his nose.

Stiffening, Glinda's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. Her heart thundered hard in her chest, for only one person had called her such, and that person was dead.

"What…what did you say?" chokes out Glinda.

"Elphaba…how in Oz did she put up with you?" repeats the Tin man, completely unaware of his slip up.

"How…how do you know Elphaba?" Glinda stood trembling, tears shimmered in her eyes and her lips quivered. Slowly, her hand rose and cupped her quivering lips.

"We went to Shiz together…you were her roommate," explains the Tin man, his voice still holding onto the bitter edge it had before.

"But…how…how did you…I don't remember a walking talking man of Tin, waltzing around Shiz University. Fiyero is the only other person still around from our Shiz days who had hung around both me and Elphie…the only other person was-"starts Glinda.

The sweet, honeyed tone of Glinda's voice trails off, as the memories of the past sweeps across her mind. Days back at Shiz, of her and Elphaba sitting together beneath the cool shade of the Juniper Tree's. Elphaba, leaning against the massive trunk; nose buried in a book while she rested her head in the crook of her lap, daintily twirling a strand of ebony between her oleander fingers.

The sounds of the Morning Doves, chirping their melodic song, mingle with the murmur of the students sitting around them. Fiyero, the handsome Winkie prince walking up to them, his soft, sapphire eyes alight with love and happiness as he stares at the two. Nessa primped and polished in her white silk blouse, and dark denim blue skirt; her reddish brown hair perfectly in place. Pfannee and ShenShen, dressed in Oz's finest, walking by, making snide remarks about Elphaba's skin. And…

"You" whispers Glinda softly.

"Excuse me?" asks the Tin man coldly.

"I remember you…you were that awkward and shy Munchkin boy" replies Glinda softly.

Slowly, Glinda steps up closer to the Tin man. His eyes wide in shock, stands paralyzed as the beautiful ruler of Oz steps closer.

Timidly, Glinda reaches a trembling hand up to caress the cold, twisted metal that made up the Tin man's cheek. The soft padding of her fingers, lithely dance against the hard surface of tin and rust; absently memorizing every detail.

"Boq?" whispers Glinda softly.

"You…you pronounced my name right" whispers Boq.

"Oh my Oz…Boq…it is you!" squeals Glinda.

"Yes Glinda. Boq the oddly statured Munchkin boy from your old Shiz days grew up to become the Tin Man" The light of hope fades within Glinda's eyes, flooded by darkness by rage. A snarl and Glinda strikes Boq hard across the face.

Stumbling, Boq's eyes widen in horror as the realization of what Glinda had done slowly starts to sink into his metal skull.

"You…you hit me?!" gasps Boq, a clank and a metal hand presses against his sore cheek.

"And _you _killed my best friend!" screams Glinda. Absently, she waves her hand in the air the sting of the metal vibrates against the palm of her hand. Hitting tin wasn't the greatest of ideas.

"I didn't kill her" defends Boq.

"You may not have thrown the water, but you were still an acquaintance to the crime" snaps Glinda, her voice icy.

"An accomplice" sighs Boq.

"I beg your pardon?" growls Glinda, through clenched teeth.

"The word you were looking for was accomplice…not acquaintance. An acquaintance is-"starts Boq.

"I know what acquaintance means!" snaps Glinda.

"Ok" replies Boq, giving the blonde a strange look, before stepping up closer to her. Reaching out, Boq gently gathers the petite blonde into his metallic arms.

"I was angry and confused Glinda…I didn't know any better. All I knew…all I remembered. Was waking up in Nessa's chair, completely changed from the person I once was. The last thing I was told was what Nessa said" explains Boq softly.

"Which was?" asks Glinda, stiff beneath the Tin man's embrace.

"That it was Elphaba"

"She saved you Boq," whispers Glinda brokenly.

"_Saved_ me?" asks Boq sarcastically. "She _cursed_ me!"

"Yes saved you," snaps Glinda.

"How?"

"Nessa had tried to read a spell from the Grimmerie…she pronounced the words all wrong, therefore making your heart shrink…it was the only way Elphaba could save your life…by turning you into this" replies Glinda softly.

"Did Elphaba tell you this?" hisses Boq.

"Yes…before she died…she told me how she had been punished by all her good deeds"

"You believe her?" eyes Boq, not quite believing the words of the White Witch.

"I speak the truth Boq. Elphie would never lie to me. Especially when it came to the life of another"

"But…Nessa…she" stammers Boq.

"Nessa would say anything in order to protect herself…you know that" replies Glinda softly.

"Yes…yes I know that," replies Boq softly.

"Yet still you believed her?" questions Glinda, quirking one finely plucked eyebrow up.

"I was disoriented, and greatly confused at the time. I had just woken up to discoverate my body was now completely made of Tin" justifies Boq.

"You know Elphie…you know she wouldn't condemn a person to such cruelties like this" pleads Glinda.

"I do now," whispers Boq.

"She's gone Boq…she died for crimes that she didn't commit. She was swallowed up by the darkness and hate being thrown at her by the Wizard and Morrible," cries Glinda.

"She fought the good fight…it was because of her sacrifice, that enabled you to stand up to the Wizard and Morrible and finally strip them both of their power…the Animals having equal rights, and the peace that all of Oz has fallen under" whispers Boq.

"It wasn't because of me," whispers Glinda brokenly.

"If it wasn't for Elphie…than you would never have found your inner strength" explains Boq.

Lovingly, Boq caresses Glinda's porcelain cheek, as his steel blue eyes stare lovingly into soft cerulean.

Caving beneath the avalanche of tears and pain, Glinda unconsciously burrows her head against the Tin man's chest. Her slender arms wrap desperately around his metal waist, as the tears she had been holding back pours from her eyes.

"Boq" whispers Glinda.

"Yes"

"Please…" sobs Glinda.

"Please what?"

Slowly, Glinda lifts her head back up. Soft cerulean stares deeply into steel blue, as tears of pain, of joy, and of love swim against the edges of her eyes.

"Don't leave me," pleads Glinda.

"I won't…I won't"

"You promise?" asks Glinda softly.

Slowly, Boq leans closer to Glinda. Closing her lips, Glinda waits as the munchkin boys lips gently press against her own. A low, throaty moan vibrates down her throat, as Boq deepens the kiss.

Finally, coming up for air, Boq reluctantly pulls away from Glinda's soft, supple lips. His eyes stare lovingly, back into soft cerulean. Gently, he cups his hand against her cheek, as the other, playfully twists a blond curl between his metal fingers.

"I promise" smiles Boq.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Fae! What are you doing?" Fiyero whined as she pulled back the curtains letting in the rays of sunshine the morning brought them.

"You know ever since I changed you back you complain an awful lot. I think I liked the _you_ with straw better," she teased. Fiyero was up from their bed in a shot and he playfully grabbed her around the waist, pulling her front close to his.

"If I was made of straw, you wouldn't enjoy this so much," he teased as he pressed his warm human lips to hers. She moaned and he pulled away not quite ready to give her everything.

"This is true," Elphaba smirked.

"You know how much I love you but why must you insist on kicking me out of bed, only to tease me to want to go back to it?" He asked.

"So that by lunch you'll be hungry," she laughed and pulled away from him, heading toward the bathroom. Fiyero sighed and straightened the bed before heading for the closet. He didn't have a multitude of outfits but Fae had proven she was good with a thread and needle and whatever they couldn't fix, he would travel to the nearest town, ten miles from where they lived, for some fabric.

Pulling an outfit out, he laid it on the bed and then turned to the window again. The sun was very bright and the grass rustled in the breeze. The Forbidden Forests loomed in the distance, not far from where their little wooden farmhouse stood. They had built it with their own two hands. Although he realized that he couldn't rightly say they.

Elphaba had done most of the work due to his condition but she was aided by her magical abilities so it didn't take very long to get a small place up for them to stay warm and dry. It was a good thing too, as winter had been closing in. After the winter had left them, Elphaba had surprised him by changing him back into the human being he had been before. Many nights during that first winter in Eve, a small kingdom just outside the Forbidden Forests, Elphaba had read until she fell asleep; the candle wax all over the kitchen table.

Once winter had passed and he was back to his usual self, he began to enlarge the house while Elphaba decided to try her hand at farming. After all they couldn't live on what they scrounged from the surrounding forests forever, especially when he needed to eat as well. Having travelled to town and picked up supplies, Fiyero headed back out to the little place they'd called Paradise.

It turned out that Elphaba had quite the green thumb which he would tease her about. However without that green thumb, they never would have been able to sell some of their food for a plow and eventually a horse to pull it. Neither would they have the chickens and the eggs they produced or the cow that she affectionately called Bessie. Once they had animals, the property expanded to include a hen house and a small barn; after all the wolves from the forest would love an easy meal.

"I'm ready for the day," Elphaba broke him from his thoughts, coming up from behind him.

"Excellent. I will clean up and join you," he smiled and leaned back to give her a quick kiss before she was out the door to milk Bessie. He zipped into the bathroom, washed up, and headed back outside. He first went into the hen house and collected the eggs they needed for breakfast. Then he headed back inside and put them on the table. Then he went to check out how their horse, Thor, was doing.

"Hey there boy," he smiled and patted the horse's nose. The horse whinnied and nickered which made Fiyero laugh.

"Ready to get out there today huh buddy?" Fiyero smirked.

"Bessie was in a good mood too. Must be the sunshine," Elphaba smiled as she stood from her stool.

"Bessie is in a good mood because you milked her," he teased, opening the stable door, and letting the large black horse out of his stall. He stamped the ground and snorted.

"Someone wants to go for a ride," Elphaba smirked.

"I guess so. Well work first, fun later," Fiyero walked the horse over to the plow and hooked him in. Elphaba took the milk into the house and began to make breakfast.

After most of the work was done and breakfast long eaten, Fiyero saddled Thor and rode him to the front door of the house.

"Who gave you a license to drive that thing?" Elphaba asked, opening the front door, a picnic basket in her hand.

"I believe all my years as a Vinkun Prince gives me enough experience. That and I believe riding a horse is good when needing to offer pretty ladies a ride," he said.

"Although it's not so good for your crown jewels," she laughed as she handed him the basket.

"They work just fine thank you very much. Not that I need to tell you," Fiyero chuckled. He offered her a hand but she swung up onto the animal with no problem. He shook his head and put his arms around her waist, the reins in his hands. Digging his heels in, Thor spurred off, towards a shady spot they frequented in the forest.

Lunch was devoured in short order and they lay on their backs, enjoying the coolness of the shade. The afternoon lazed on and soon Fiyero was feeling sleepy until Elphaba asked,

"Do you want a family?" He sat up, turning toward her.

"I seem to remember a certain woman who said, she'd never want to put children through what she went through," he tested the waters.

"We're so happy and safe here. Maybe I've changed my mind," she shrugged as he rolled over her.

"Then maybe I agree," Fiyero leaned down and kissed her. She attempted to prop herself up on her elbows but he didn't let her as he pressed his weight down.

"You're very frisky today," she smiled as he let up for air.

"So are you," he pulled up and fished his hand into his pocket.

"I was going to wait but…" he opened it for her; a small but pretty ring with a small emerald stone in it.

"Yero…"

"Will you…" he didn't get to finish as she pulled him down into a kiss. The small box left his hands as they began to roam over her body. Her hands found his chest and soon the homemade clothes found their way off the people wearing them.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sweet jasmine scented breeze swept through the sparkling city of emeralds. Spring, has finally come, the winter snow slowly receded away, revealing the lackluster shine of the emerald buildings. Exotic birds and Birds, glided on satin wings, through the cerulean oceanic sky above, as small wisps of marshmallow fluff dance against the soft blue backdrop of the sky.

The citizens of Oz could breathe easy once again. The hard winter had been tough on the people of Oz. All the lands suffered, but none more than Munchkinland. It was as equally as frustrating situation for Glinda, as it was for the Munchkin's, especially the farmers.

Last summer, had been the worst that Glinda or anyone else in Oz could remember. The weather was hot and balmy, with little to no breeze to help quell the heat. Being in Munchkinland, the hot summers were worse than what it felt like in the Emerald City.

The heat, combined with a terrible drought, nearly wiped Munchkinland from existence.

Boq, who had been dating Glinda for over a year now, had accompanied the good witch, to the homeland he hadn't been back to, since the death of the Wicked Witch of the East. The devastation that Nessa had done to the Munchkin's; Boq included, had long lasting effects on their minds, and worse, their dreams.

Since Glinda managed to lift the spell from Boq, the poor munchkin man, suffered horrible night terrors. Sometimes, they would be so bad, that his screams would awaken everyone in the Emerald Palace. At one point, the Emerald Guards had stormed Boq and Glinda's shared bedroom, fearful that their sovereign and her lover, were being attacked.

Glinda had tried several times to help Boq, but no matter what the good witch tried, nothing would work. Which was the reason why, Glinda had insisted on Boq accompanying her to Munchkinland to begin with.

She knew the trip would be hard for Boq, but she had hoped that with him returning to his homeland, to confront the past, it would help put to rest the ghosts that had been haunting him all those years ago.

At first, Boq had been trembling so violently, that Glinda feared her precious Boq, was having a seizure. Soon, after hearing her soothing words, and gentle kisses, Boq finally found the strength to step foot on Colwen Grounds. Stepping into the old, dilapidated mansion filled Boq with omnipotent emotions that the strange statured Munchkin man, had not dared to veneer towards again.

_Boq…where in Oz are you? I need you…come here at once!_

_Boq…Boq you useless, ape of a munchkin!_

_Boq…Boq come quickly!_

Echoes of a silver bell ring in his ears, as a soft, dark voice resounds against the walls. Unable to take the voices, Boq's legs give out, sending him toppling to the ground.

"Boq!" cries Glinda.

Falling by his side, Glinda very carefully, wraps her arms around the man she loves dearly. It broke her heart, to feel how hard her lover was shaking beneath her touch. The worst part of the whole deal was there was absolutely nothing that Glinda could do, to help him.

Though she wanted to, she knew she couldn't, but be there for him, help him, soothe him when the pain became too much; to whisper sweet words into his ears in hopes of quelling the ice from his body. After all, this was his fight and his alone.

"Boq lets go get some fresh air," suggested Glinda softly.

"No" whispers Boq softly.

Gently as possible, Boq reached a hand up towards Glinda. Wrapping his fingers around her soft fingers, the former Tin man gently pushed her dainty hand away.

"I'm fine" finishes Boq, before giving her a weak, comforting smile.

For the remainder of the time, Glinda simply stood back and watched as Boq made his way through the house. Every so often, he had to stop, and catch himself before the temptation to fall, overcame his senses.

Whilst Boq made the long journey through the house, Glinda herself, kept busy, by chatting with the farmers, who's lands were being greatly affected by the harsh weather.

Using her magick, Glinda was able to help each individual farmer with his or her crops.

By the time she had finished, the sun was already starting to set in the Eastern horizon. Exhausted, Glinda made her way back to Colwen Grounds. Inside, Glinda found Boq, her lover, standing rigid in the main study; Frex's and Nessa's study.

His back was too her, as his dark grayish blue eyes continued to stare absently, at the antiquated wheelchair, made of gold. The lush maroon of the cushions, were tattered and torn. Half covered in a blanket of dust; it sat in silence, quietly grieving the loss of its long time occupant.

"Boq?" whispered Glinda, her voice soft as a rose petal glided gently in the light breeze, slowly fading back into the sweltering darkness, and cobwebs, floating amongst the many broken beams of the broken down roof.

_Eight Months Later…_

The soft snow fell upon the Emerald City, coating the lovely emeralds in soft, white powder. The sparkling emeralds glistened beneath the snow and ice blanketing half of the city. An icy breeze swept through the city, forcing any who dared venture outside, to tighten the collars of their jackets.

It wasn't a particularly harsh winter as many of the Ozian people had seen and suffered through. Quite on the contrary, this winter, seemed to be quite mundane, mild, and simply fantastical. Aside from the icy breeze and snow-laden ground, the Ozian people blissfully went around the city, feeling as though it were fall or spring. Which was a wonderful turn-around from their usually frigid temperatures, and inches of the horrendible white powder, that seemed to get into every nook and cranny.

Yet, the Ozian people still found room in their frozen little hearts, to find the joy and happiness within themselves, despite the frigid weather swirling around them. For today, a great union was to unfold, a union that would not only heal the hearts of the people, but of the great and beautiful ruler as well.

The church bells rang throughout the land, signaling to all, that the wedding of the century, was about to commence. One by one, the people filed into the grand antiquated church that the great Wizard himself, had created.

Pews made of dark oak stood like soldiers at the ready, lines the great halls of alabaster gray and gold. The ceiling of the great church sparkled in crystal, casted mesmerizing spectrums of gold, greens and white to bounce off the walls, illuminating the great hall in an effervescent glow.

Tall silver lanterns lined the edge of each pew. Each one had a white, pink, and silver bow, tied at the base, as the loose lace entwined around the stem of the lanterns. An emerald crystal glistened at the center of each bow. White candles burned brightly behind silver and crystal glass that magnified the gentle glow the candles gave off.

A large white archway stood at the base of three long white carpeted steps. Matching white, silver and pink laces entwined within the lattices of the archway, as white, and silver Moon roses; sprinkled in emerald glitter, were weaved within the soft lace.

The groomsmen stood to one side; dressed in white silk dress shirts. Silver outlined the cuffs of each of the men's shirts, and the edging of each man's silk black dress pants. In Glinda's opinion, the gray went well with the whole ensemble the men wore. Though the groomsmen, along with the groom himself, would have sourly agreed, they still nonetheless, wore them with a great big smile on their faces.

The bridesmaids wore dresses of dark magenta color, with silver crystal wreathes attached to the bodices. Pink and white flowers decorated the girl's hair, as light gossamer silver veils cascaded like a waterfall, down each girl's backs. Clutched tight in the girls hands, were bouquets of white, silver, and pink Starfire Lillie's.

Everything was set; everyone was at his or her respective places. The only one missing was the bride.

Worried, the groom leaned over, and whispered something into his best man's ear. The dirty blond haired man shook his head before giving the groom a gentle nod.

Coughing, the man gallantly took the steps two at a time. In quick strides, the man had made it to the main doorway. Throwing it open, the man disappeared into the darkness, leaving an extremely nervous groom, and a church full of irritated witnesses.

Too soon, the young man found himself standing before twin oak doors. Large, decorative carvings etched into the wood, depicted the great Lurline herself, and her creation of Oz. The artistry was really quite exquisite, and if the young man would have had enough time, he probably would have started studying the ancient markings.

But, seeing as this was a wedding, and his soul purpose wasn't to look at fine pieces of art, the man reluctantly pulled away from the ancient designs, brought up a fist, and pounded irritably on, the great doors.

"Go away Trism!" came the half-mumbled response.

The woman's voice was easily recognizable. I mean really, who else in all of Oz, possessed a voice that matched the very perkiness of her strange, yet energetic personality.

For like the person possessing said voice, the owner was quite beautiful, exquisite even. Many had compared her beauty to being a fine wine that had aged well, a delicate flower blooming amongst a garden of weeds.

She was always happy and cheerful, which drove not only the council members' crazy, but some of the servants as well. For none of them, had ever seen nor encountered someone, who always held such a sunny disposition. No one, could be all smiles and rainbows twenty-four seven.

Yet somehow, this woman could. Even with all the heartbreak and hardships she alone, has had to deal with. She still did them with a smile plastered perfectly on her delicate face, and a song in her heart.

A small frown crossed Trism's lips at the sound of Lady Glinda's hardened, broken tone. Never, had he heard such heartbreak. It confused him as well as infuriated him. Could Boq, the man he had known for only a short amount of time, had hurt _his _Lady Glinda?

Shaking away those thoughts, Trism mentally slapped himself. Glinda was no longer his; hadn't been for the past three years. Yes, they dated, and had a great and wild time, but she was never his. She never loved him. At least, not in the way she loves Boq.

The pain of a broken heart, of rejection, hurt more than anyone would have known. Yes, the two only dated a short time, but he knew deep in his heart, that he and Glinda belonged together. So when the bubbly blonde came to him, on the day of their six month anniversary to break up with him, he was a little taken back.

He tried hard to convince Glinda to reconsider, that the relationship was still too new, too fresh. However, no amount of pleading was going to turn the blonde's thoughts. She didn't love him, and he knew it. It was obvious in her eyes when she would look at him. The light, the sparkle, that he fell in love with, was not there. Her soft cerulean eyes were blank, empty, and hallow.

Whenever they walked together, talked, managed to make her smile, the smile never reached her eyes; alighting them with the golden sparkles that made his heart beat fast, and slow at the same time.

No matter how much time had passed since that fateful night, Glinda's heart, remained in pieces within her chest; barely beating. Her heart still belonged to the Winkie Prince, the man who danced causally out of her life without a second thought.

It boiled Trism's blood, to know that such a man like Fiyero Tiggular could be so heartless, so brainless. Couldn't he see, couldn't he tell, that the bubbly blonde loved him? She was completely head over heels in love with him! He could see it, as well as the rest of the Court. Hell, even the Wizard and Morrible, could see just how much the pink powder-puff princess loved him. So why couldn't he?

His blood boiled, as his memories flashed back to that fateful night. The night when Glinda found both Elphaba and Fiyero clasped tight in each other's arms. Her heart, shattered to pieces that night, the grains of her heart slipped past her fingers before the light, invisible breeze picked up the pieces, and scattered them around Oz; so now each province of Oz, held a tiny shard of the beautiful monarchs heart within their lands.

Shaking away those thoughts, Trism once again gently knocked on the double oak doors to the bride to be dressing room. Placing his ear to the door, Trism listened for the slightest sound of rustling material.

When he heard none, he began to get scared. Sure, he didn't particularly enjoy the fact of watching the woman he loved, go off and marry someone else. But Ozdamnit, he couldn't be selfish, he couldn't' let Glinda do to the munchkin man, what she had done to him.

It was time to stop running, and face the ghosts of the past. It was time to close one chapter of her life, and start a new one. And this boy, this man, would help guide Glinda into a new life. A life filled with love and happiness; the likes of which he himself, would not have been able to.

"Glinda…I'm coming in! And I don't care if your decent or not!" warned Trism, before grabbing the handle to the door.

With one hard push, Trism stumbled into the room. Looking around, his eyes immediately fell to the sight of the sparkling blonde, sitting at the window seat, eyes wide with terror and shock.

"Trism!" shrieked Glinda.

He couldn't' help but stare. She looked gorgeous. Her wedding dress was made of real Gillikin silk, with a sweat heart neckline, which was elegantly accented with on-trend embellished one-shoulder silver silk. Delicate, ornate beadings of silver and pearls laced appliqués that adorned the bodice and the long cathedral styled train.

A two tiered cathedral length veil plunged like a white silken waterfall, down her slender back. Soft, floral designs and silver crystals adorned the delicate lace, making her look like the goddess she was.

To the surprise of all, Glinda the Good had casted off the idea of wearing her traditional tiara for the wedding. None, more than Boq, was surprised by this decision. But for Glinda, the decision was simple. She was not getting married as Glinda the Good, the ruler of Oz, and the Good witch of the North. She was not marrying as her title. Instead, she was marrying as simply, Glinda.

Therefore, instead of a traditional tiara, the blond had chosen two silver combs, each embellished with soft diamonds and pearls. In the center of the diamonds, lay hidden a small, Gillikin pink rose; the same pink rose that belonged to the clip that she had placed in Elphaba's hair, all those years ago. Only Boq, would be able to catch the subtlety, while others would question the good witches choice of colors.

Slowly, Glinda rose from her seat, her soft cerulean eyes never leaving Trism's, as she gracefully stepped towards her fallen friend.

"Trism…what in Oz are you doing?"

"Would you believe…coming to fetch the bride?" smiled Trism innocently.

Frowning, Glinda reached a hand down towards Trism's arm. Wrapping her delicate fingers around the soft material of his suit, the blonde though petite, still managed to help hoist the tall, muscular man back up to his feet.

"Now why are you here?" asks Glinda, before gently brushing off the dust and pieces of carpet from his suit.

"Everyone is waiting…including your husband-to-be…or have you forgotten that _this _is your wedding day?" chuckles Trism, as he brushes off invisible dirt from his sleeves.

"No…I didn't forget" was Glinda's soft reply.

Taken by surprise at the softness in her voice, Trism's eyes immediately flashed back up to Glinda's. Soft tears swam within her gentle blue orbs. Slowly, Glinda turned away from Trism's confused gaze to stare back at the window.

Golden light, flooded through the cathedral style windows, as a soft, light breeze blew the white curtains back. The smell of jasmine and ivy clung to the air.

"Glin…what's the matter?" asks Trism carefully.

"She should be here," whispers Glinda.

"She?...She who?" asks Trism, as he carefully steps up closer to Glinda. The smell of her floral perfume fills his sense, making his head swim in pure ecstasy.

"My friend" whispers Glinda softly, almost too softly. If Trism's ears had not been so keen, even he, the now Captain of the Emerald Guards surly would have missed it.

"The one who we shall not mention?" asks Trism, gently.

Unable to speak, all Glinda can do, is nod her head weakly in response. Tears, spill from her eyes, as her heart aches for her best friend, her emerald savior; the one who revealed to her, a world of mystery and beauty, world that lay just beyond her own vanity.

It was Elphaba, who showed Glinda that there were more important things in this world too fight for, to die for, to see things beyond her own pretty little nose, and to help those less fortunate than herself. Yes, in all reality, Glinda the Good was really the creation of Elphaba Thropp, aka the wicked witch of the west.

"Glinda" whispers Trism softly.  
Carefully, he gathers the shaking blonde in his arms. Holding her close, Trism gently rubs soothing circles against her back, as whispers softly to her.

"It's not your fault…stop blaming yourself for things that cannot be changed"

"But it is my fault!" shrieks Glinda.

Violently, Glinda pulls herself free from Trism's arms. Confused, Trism watches as a very un-hinged Glinda the Good, paces the floor of her bridal room.

"If I hadn't signed with the Wizard…if I hadn't given that man the clue to bringing Elphie down…if only I had seen into Fiyero's heart…if only I had talked her into changing her mind…if only I was brave enough"

With that last word slipping past her lips, Glinda collapses to the ground, sobbing. Her hair, falls around her, shielding her face from Trism's concerned stares. Gold and silver glitter sparkle within her golden curls, as her body shakes violently with each sob.

Slowly, Trism steps up next to the hysterical blonde. Kneeling before her, Trism carefully wraps a protective arm around her tiny waist. Instinctively, Glinda leaned into Trism's body, her head, resting delicately on his broad shoulder.

"There was nothing more you could do," whispered Trism at last. "Besides…if you had tried to stand against the Wizard, you too, would have met a fate like Elphaba's. The minds of the people of Oz were already set on who Elphaba was…there's no amount of magick…or pleading that would deter that…If you had tried to clear her name…the Ozian's, would have turned against you too"

A hard gasp slipped past Glinda's lips, making Trism jump back, fearful that he may have upset the blonde more than she already was.

"What's the matter…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just" half smiles Glinda.

"What…what is it?" asks Trism, pleading.

"It's what Elphie had claimed too" smiles Glinda.

Astonishment slams into Trism's eyes, as the full weight of what Glinda had said, sinks into his mind. The smile, though small, reached her eyes, making Trism's heart flutter for joy. Perhaps now, maybe, Glinda's heart could mend, and the ghosts of the past could finally leave her.

"She was a very wise person" chuckles Trism.

"Yes she was…the Artichoke was indeed…too smart for her own damn good" giggles Glinda.

"She really was special…wasn't she?" asks Trim.

"Yes she was…she was the only friend of mine…that mattered" smiles Glinda.

"Come with me" replies Trism gently.

"Where?" asks Glinda, her voice shaky and raw from her tears.

Gallantly, Trism rises to his feet, his dark blue eyes pierce down into Glinda's. Gracefully, Trism lowers his hand towards Glinda; scared Glinda stares at it, unsure, and frightened.

"To the center chapel…to get married" laughs Trism.

Laughing, Glinda gracefully slips her hand into Trism's. With a gentle tug, Glinda is once again up on her feet. Her eyes, stare softly back into his, as if conveying in silent whispers, everything her heart has yearned to say, yet has been denied.

"Come on…your husband to be is waiting…it would be cruel to have him wait any longer than he already has" giving Glinda a mischievous wink, "Unless…you've changed your mind"

Playfully, Glinda slaps Trism on the shoulder, before threading her arm with his. Smiling, Glinda subtly ushered Trism forward.

For the first time in years, the people of Oz saw their sovereign goddess smile, a real, genuine smile that reached her eyes. Never, in all her years since taking over Oz, had the blonde beauty smiled so eloquently.

For Boq, her smiling was endearing, a treasure that made his heart pound within his chest. Oh Oz how he loved her, and now, finally, he could have _his _happy ending. The blonde whom he had pined over since Shiz, was finally his. Finally, after all that he has been through, the blonde goddess, finally reciprocated her feelings to the lowly munchkin turned Tin man, turned back, to human form.

The whole wedding went by in a blur. All that either Glinda or Boq could remember, was the longing that was growing within their bodies, to get away from the rest of the crowd, and finally, be alone.

When the time came for the Owl Vicar, to asked the question that all little girls dreamed for, did Glinda's mind finally snap back to attention. Slowly, Boq turned to face Glinda, his silver blue eyes stared lovingly, back into her own. Gently, the munchkin boy takes hold of Glinda's dainty fingers. In the other hand, he holds a silver platinum ring. Delicate diamonds; arranged in the form of the Gillikin rose, glistens in the flicker of the candlelight's.

"I Boq of Rush Margins…take thee Glinda Upland" smirking, leans in closer to so only Glinda can hear, "of the Upper Uplands…take thee as my lawfully wedded wife…to love and cherish from this day forward, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others…love her and only her, until death do we part. With this ring, as a symbol of my love and affection…I thee wed"

Silently, Glinda watches as Boq places the ring on her finger. With a gentle squeeze, Glinda's eyes rise up to meet his own. A small, smile pulls at the edges of Glinda's lips, as the familiar warmth of Boq's touch, fills her body, wrapping her in a blanket of calm.

Turning, Glinda takes an identical ring from her Maid of Honor. The ring was silver, like hers. The difference though, was the Munchkin Silver Moon Orchid; the states flower is encrusted into the band. A simple pink diamond glittered in the center of the flower.

Mimicking Boq, Glinda very carefully place the ring on his finger.

"I Glinda Upland, high ruler of Oz, take thee Boq of Rush Margins, as my lawfully wedded husband…to love and cherish from this day forward, in sickness and in health. And, forsaking all others, love him and only him, till death do we part. And with this ring, as a symbol of my love and affection, I thee wed"

"I'm proud to announce to all, Mister and Mrs., Boq Turnwaters. High rulers of Oz, and sole guardians and keepers of Oz"

A thunderous roar of applause fills the church, as everyone rises from their seats. The beautiful, and lonely guardian of Oz, had finally found the one to heal her heart. Now, all of Oz was up and celebrating, for no one would ever forget the joyful union of Glinda the Good, and Boq, the former Tin man and savior of Oz.

The wedding celebration lasted well into the night, with every emerald lamppost ablaze. Every store was closed, save for the many taverns. Many, who hadn't attended the wedding, went to the taverns to celebrate with the rest of Ozian people

Everyone viewed this union, as a sign of great things to come. The evils that had plagued Oz were gone, vanquished from the land. Their new rulers would ensure peace and prosperity throughout Oz, and its surrounding borders.

Yet during the celebration, no one notices the cloaked figures darting in and out of the shadows of the full moon. Neither did any pay attention to the small run down tavern that resided mere yards apart from the finer establishments.

The Cloak and Dagger; a cesspool of darkness where only the ones who creep through the night went, the dark ones, criminals, rapists, and murderers, and thief's converged. No one of the more prospective circle dared venture into such tavern, for fear of being robbed, raped and murdered.

The windows were drawn shut, as the last of the cloaked figures made their way into the eerie tavern. The rot iron door slammed shut, closing off any, who dared venture close to its doors.

Inside, men half concealed by dark black, and green cloaks, sat half hunched in broken down chairs and tables, a mug of beer, half-filled to the brim, clutched tight in their hands. The simple flicker of the candle casted eerie shadows to dance against the small fraction of flesh not covered by their hoods, nor by the billowing folds of the cloaks.

Soon, the light mutterings are silenced by the sound of something heavy being banged against wood. All eyes dart up to the main stage of the tavern. There, standing before the crowd, a figure draped in dark cloths stands. Its face too, is hidden by the shadows cast by the long, tattered hood. The sight of the person, would have struck an instant accord, as being the very image of Death itself, standing before them.

"Friends" rose a gravelly voice from the cloaked figure, "we all know why we are gathered here…we all are joined in our mutual hatred for the good ruler of Oz…Miss Glinda the Good" sneered the figure. His voice, sounded like venom, as the good witches name rolled sloppily from his lips.

"Bitch!"

"Death to the Good witch of the North!"

"It is because of her…that our mighty Lord had to flee from this land!" roared the figure, silencing any more of the men from spitting out venomous names of the ruler of Oz. "It is because of her, our great Wizard was banished from Oz, his mighty witch; Morrible, casted to the dungeons of Southstairs. Why w_e_ suffer"

"Defile the bitch!"

"Kill her!"

"Death to Glinda the Good!"

"But no more my friends…soon…the one who will bring darkness back to this land, shall arrive. And the time of Darkness, shall rule over the land. _We _shall rule over the land, and restore the one who rightfully should be ruling Oz, back on the throne!" roars the figure.

"Hosanna! Hosanna!" cheered the men.

The cries rose within the dimly lit tavern, filling it with its chaotic thirst for blood, for power. The cloaked figure smiled darkly, as its icy blue eyes glared maniacally back, at the crowded room. He had them; they were all falling into his grasp. Soon, soon the day of darkness will arise, and the ascension shall give rise to those who truly deserve to rule over this land. Soon, the one who was banished shall be returned to its rightful place…soon.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Not long after the wedding, news spread that the newly married couple of Oz were expecting a little heir. Most everyone in Oz, celebrated and news quickly spread to the surrounding territories.

"Did you hear Yero?" The baker asked as the former Gale Force soldier dropped off the eggs the man had requested.

"Hear what Dale?" He asked.

"Glinda the Good is expecting! It seems that Oz will once again be a safe place for everyone," Dale smiled a big smile that lit up his entire Rabbit face.

"That's great news, my friend. Same amount next week?" Fiyero smiled but did not get as excited as his friend.

"That will do splendidly. How much do I owe you?" the Rabbit asked, his memory was beginning to fade.

"One of your finest loaves of bread and five dollars," the man smiled.

"Right!" Dale quickly bustled about retrieving what he had promised Fiyero and the man said goodbye. He walked into town and headed to the tavern. It did not open until lunch time but since getting to know the owner, he was allowed in anytime.

"Yero! You old straw bale you, come on in,"

"Always good to see you Zeke. I have a favor to ask," Fiyero smiled as he took a seat at the bar and the man poured him a drink. Zeke was an old friend who had left Oz a long time ago, when he saw Fiyero walk into the tavern one day, he quickly asked how it was he had survived the guards and their torture. Without giving the entire story away, Fiyero had given him a little white lie about being turned into a scarecrow and then taken pity on by the farmer who had found him and somehow knew a good witch who turned him back. Needless to say, it was more than a white lie but it kept Elphaba safe. Zeke could be trusted beyond a shadow of a doubt but it wasn't fair to burden him with details he didn't need to know.

"What favor would that be? Something to do with our mutual friend in Oz?" The bartender asked.

"Indeed. Did you hear what they are saying?" Fiyero wondered as he took a sip from his ale. Zeke pulled a paper out from underneath the bar.

"It made headlines," he pointed out. There in big bold letters from yesterday's newspaper was the story _"Glinda The Good To Have Baby! Is Heir Apparent Good News Or Is Oz In For Another Dictator?"_

"Oh sweet Oz. What idiot put Glinda and dictator in there?" Fiyero mumbled.

"My thoughts exactly. If the scuttlebutt is true then the ones who call themselves Loyalists will be in a tizzy. They could do something rash," Zeke shook his head.

"What does our friend think?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"He promised he'd try to get more details. The group is still small and we may have a chance to shut them down before they start to grow but this news may cause their ranks to swell," Zeke said.

"This is true. However attacking a pregnant ruler and failing will cause the good people of Oz to act drastically. The Loyalists would be better of waiting until there is a moment that makes them look good," his friend pointed out.

"Look good?" The bartender didn't quite understand.

"Yes like an economic downturn or the threat of war. Something that will make people turn to them and away from Glinda," Fiyero explained.

"I see. Well we know that they want the Wizard back in power. That isn't possible since Glinda banished him but…" the thought hung in the air, both men not willing to say it.

"Right. If she were to ever escape, Glinda would be in danger. Have our friend keep his ears to the windows. First sign of trouble, you come and find me," the former Prince said, downing the last of his ale.

"You got it," Zeke smiled and took the empty mug. Fiyero put down some money and took off for his other chores.

That night in The Cloak and Dagger, the group gathered, their numbers larger than before. The bartender tried not to notice but he knew what they were doing. He could say something to an Ozian Guard but if he ratted them out, he'd be dead.

"What do we do brothers? How long must we wait for this tyranny to end?" one man asked.

"Something must be done! Down with Glinda!" Another spoke up.

"Silence brothers! We will do something but now is not the time. We are not strong enough. Let us see what the Witch has before we go running into danger. Failure is not option because following it will be death," the leader spoke up.

"We can't wait until then! We must strike while she is weak!" A different person said.

"During a time of what those pee-brains think is prosperity and life seems perfect? No, no, we must do this smartly brothers. We strike when she is weak, distracted, and alone," the leader told them.

"Then we free the one who can destroy her!" The first man shouted.

"Yes! Free Morrible!" A chorus of cries went up.

"You are crazy! We must find the Wizard first! He is the only one who can control her. We want our fair share of the power then we must have the Wizard indebted to us," the leader reminded them. The crowd nodded and murmured.

Outside, a Bat listened to the conversation. He shook his head and quickly left as the meeting broke up for if he was caught, he would be murdered and then the only person who could protect Glinda would be in danger.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All of Oz was in a tizzy, for today, was the day of the grand Princess's birthday! Yes, Glinda and Boq's adorable little cherub, was turning two today, and for the citizens of Oz, they couldn't have been happier, for the wonderful couple.

It was still a wonder of miracles, the day that Glinda the Good announced her pregnancy to the entire kingdom. The citizens had not seen their bubbly sovereign so full of light, since the death of the Wicked Witch of the West, an occurrence that greatly puzzled the people of Oz.

Sure, Glinda the Good smiled and appeared happy, when she and the Savior of Oz married, but the smile, never really reached her eyes.

Boq, the former Tin woodsmen of course noticed the faded light beaming within his wife's eyes. And although he knew the reason for the lackluster glow, he still could not divulge the truth to the rest of the court, or the people of Oz.

Instead, he merely waved it away as an after affect from all the heartache and sorrow, the good witch had suffered by the hands of the wicked witch, and the subsequent betrayal, by her _then_ fiancé.

Boq knew, deep down in his heart, that Elphaba was not evil, nor did she wish to curse him, to live the rest of his existence, trapped within the body of the Tin man. Glinda was the one to thank for that. For on the night when Boq had proposed to Glinda, she had first divulged the truth to why, he had been transformed into that metal nightmare.

Boq, at first became enraged at Glinda. Storming away and ranting on how the wicked witch poisoned her mind to the truth. How her _friendship_ to her, was blinding her from what she really was. Glinda, being the patient woman she was, merely sat perfectly still, while Boq continued on his tyrannical tirade of rants and curses. Once he was finished, Glinda merely gestured for the munchkin to sit beside her once more on the bed.

Once Boq took his seat beside the good witch, Glinda, merely gave the poor naive man a small pat on the knee. Slowly, Glinda brought her tear-filled eyes up to stare pleadingly into Boq's.

"Boq…listen to me…what you've been told, was a lie. Elphie had no intention of condemning you to this life of tin and metal" Glinda whispers, her voice trembling with each agonizing wrenching beat of her heart.

"How would you know?" snarls Boq.

Instantly, Boq regretted the harshness in his voice. The sight of fresh tears dancing down Glinda's perfect, porcelain skin made the former Tin man's heart clench within his chest. For so long, Boq had sworn that he would do everything in his power, to keep the sadness and heartache away. And now, he was the cause of her pain.

Giving Boq a small smile, the good witch simply waved her fingers in an elegant gesture; a puff of pink smoke, encircled around the two, before a dark, leather bound book appeared out of the rising smoke.

Slowly, the book floated down into Glinda's outstretched fingers. Clutching the book to her chest, the good witch's soft, cerulean eyes painfully drank in the worn, leather bound book.

"This book…this journal…once belonged to Elphie. In it…she documented all her trials and tribulations since being casted as the Wicked Witch of the West…including the night when she visited Nessa," replies Glinda softly.

"She…she wrote about that night?" asks Boq, surprised.

"Yes" breathes Glinda.

Hesitantly, Boq reaches for the book clutched tight, against Glinda's heaving chest. His thick fingers, slowly dance against the worn torn leather covering, before fumbling along the edges of the antiquated tome.

"Here"

Unconsciously, Boq tenses as Glinda leans in closer. His arms automatically rise as the good witch carefully places the antiquated book, down on the former Tin man's laps. Pulling away, Glinda's eyes once again soften, as Boq, almost mechanically, forces his body to relax beneath her softened gaze.

"Read" is all Glinda says, before rising from the bed.

"Wait!" jumping to his feet; Boq reaches a hand out towards Glinda. Wrapping his fingers gently around her small arm, Glinda rigidly, stops in her tracks. Refusing to turn and face him, her breathing comes out heavy, as if she were fighting the urge to cry.

"You have all you require…my presence is not needed for this" Glinda replies, her voice soft, and low.

"I…I" stammers Boq. Shocked, Boq watched completely stunned, as Glinda slowly turned to face him once more. His heart clenches within his chest, at the sight of unshed tears, brimming along the edges of her eyes. For the briefest of moments, pain, and intense sadness, sparkles in her eyes, before disappearing beneath the waves dark, cerulean waters.

"Glinda?" whispers Boq.

"This journey…you must make on your own…this discovery…must be yours and yours alone…I cannot change your hatred towards my friend…but perhaps…after listening to her side…you'll be able to be changed, as I have been"

Giving Boq a soft smile, Glinda gently reaches up and caresses the munchkin's cheek.

"Please…all I ask…is that you read with an open heart…and an open mind" whispers Glinda.

Unable to speak, Boq merely nods his head. Closing his eyes, Boq's mind barely registers the feel of Glinda's fingers, slowly slipping through his own.

It wasn't until the subtle sound of the door clicking, that the munchkin was rocked out of the whirlwind of chaotic thoughts and feelings.

"Glinda?" whispers Boq.

Slowly, his eyes dip down to the ancient book lying half-open, on the carpeted floor. Mechanically, the former Tin man steps up to the ancient tome; kneeling beside it, he reluctantly scoops the book up, before moving unsteadily, over to the edge of the bed; collapsing against the sheets, Boq's silver blue eyes scans the elegantly scrawled cursive, decorating the yellow tinged pages.

Despite his utter revulsion for the emerald witch, the munchkin lad couldn't help, but smile at the careful strokes made, in each syllable drawn on the parchment pages. Elphaba had always been one for perfection. It showed in everything she did, including her writing; even if her writing included notes of insanity.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today marks the day when utter destruction and darkness, fell over the heart of the one I truly thought, would remain pure. Nessa, my beloved sister, had allowed the darkness tinting her heart, too finally consume her completely. My beloved baby sister, whom I had hoped to shield from such atrocities, allowed the carefully constructed walls of protection that I had secured around her, to crumble and shatter at my feet._

_Even as I write this, I can't help but tear up, the unfair hand that had been dealt upon my sister ages ago, not only crippled her, but blinded her as well. My sweet Nessa, born with legs a tangled mass, but a heart so vulnerable, so fragile, that the slightest pain would shatter it completely._

_Let me explain dear journal. You see, I came to Colwen Grounds; the place of my accursed birth; under the illusion that my sister may beg our father to help me, to stand by my side against the Wizard, and offer me shelter. For so many months since escaping the Emerald Palace, I had survived only by the squalor portions of food and water, that no other living being, nor Animal, animal, would consider to put into their bodies. Sadly, though, it was all that I could scrounge up of so-called nourishment, being titled the Wicked Witch of the West limited the options to which could have provided me adequate food and shelter._

_Perhaps starvation had clouded my mind, or the need, the burning desire for some kind of human contact was the culprit, for my otherwise foolish decision. I do not know; maybe a little bit of both, but whatever it was; a healthy dose of insanity as well, which guided my broom back to my homeland._

_Upon arriving, I found my sister, head down, trying with all her might too not cry. She couldn't fool me, I could easily see her slender shoulders shake with each heart-wrenching sob, that escaped past her quivering lips. She was grieving; I could see it in her eyes, her heart, cracked, by the sudden departure of her beloved father._

_I tried to heal her heart, tried to drive the darkness, which was dangerously consuming what was left of her soul; by giving her the one thing her heart had desired for the most, the one thing that had escaped her since birth; the gift of mobility._

_With that said dear journal, I convey my utter innocence that the spell used, was only supposed to bring her happiness, happiness and joy that had slipped through her small, tiny fingers._

_Her shoes, the silver ones father gifted to her on the day we first arrived at Shiz; turned red, red like rubies. Enchanted slippers, which when worn, would endow the wearier with magickal powers to fulfill their hearts deepest desires. Thus, giving Nessa the ability too finally walk._

_Now I remind you dear journal, to not cross swords with me, nor doubt my motives for such a gift. But the reasons behind such were the hopes that, whatever darkness plagued my sister would be washed away the instant she took her first step. That the pain of our dear departed father, would lesson, with granting her the one wish that Nessa had desired for the most._

_However, that was far from the case. For no sooner did she walk, than she called for her servant boy, Boq; who just so happened went to Shiz with us, and became the object of my sisters infatuation, and obsession._

_Deep in my heart, I had hoped that Boq's feelings for my sister were true. However, that hope, was quickly dashed, the moment Boq realized my sister no longer needed his care. At that moment, upon seeing her walk, he proceeded to shatter what was left of my dear little sister, by heartlessly declaring his undying love to Glinda._

_Infuriated, my sister swore that Boq would lose his heart to her. Blinded by her rage, Nessa fell to the ground and proceeded to read from the Grimmerie. Only, she pronounced the words all wrong._

_Instead of forcing Boq to lose his heart to her, she instead shrunk it. He was dying, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, for which I could do to stop it. His only hope to live was to find another spell to counteract, the original casted upon him._

_Desperate to save his life, I took Boq away, where we could be alone, and away from my sister; who had grown hysterical. Furiously, I paged through the Grimmerie, hoping against hope that the ancient tome possessed a spell, which would save his life._

_The task almost became hopeless, until my eyes fell upon a spell that spoke of living tin. Not having the time too fully comprehend it, I casted it, hoping it would save his life._

_It did, but at a much too high a cost, for Boq lived, but only because the spell cursed his soul into the body of a living Tin man, a man of Tin, without a heart._

_Boq, I only pray that one day, you will find it in your heart, to forgive me for not only my sins, but of the sins of my sister as well. She meant no harm; she was merely a child of circumstance. One who had been casted in shadows and manipulated horribly, by the blind arrogance of faith, and arrogance of a father's love._

_To whoever happens across this journal, please, look deep inside yourself, and see the truth that has been hidden, beneath the folds of lies and deceit. For now, I must go and continue down my destined path. For the Animals severely oppressed by the tyrannical warlord…I only pray that the sacrifices made, will ensure a happy future._

One thought, and one thought only, crashes through Boq's brain, electrifying his senses. His body goes numb beneath the turbulent waves, crashing against him. Unable to stand, Boq, crumbles to the floor, in a huddled mass. Burying his face within his hands, as tears of rage, of guilt, and of pain, dance lithely down his cheeks.

How could he…his friend, his only friend, betrayed, by the one who she once thought of, as a confidant, a bosom pal.

A hard sob slips past Boq's quivering lips, as the memories of the past, float before his eyes. So many years wasted, so much time, destroyed hating the one, who he swore would stand by her side, protecting, shielding, and fighting to protect.

It had been a childhood promise, one that was _made _to be broken. Of course, at the time of said promise, both Boq and Elphaba were much, much too young to even comprehend the full magnitude, of such a lie.

Having grown up in Nest Harding's, Boq, along with other children in Munchkinland, were sent to be looked after by the towns Nanny. A playgroup in a sense, for it was a place for parents to drop off their children, so they in turn, could enjoy a full day, without the added stress of their children as well.

_Boq, having already been self-declared an outcast, quietly sat in the shadows, reading. A scream, shook him out of his daydream. Looking up, his silver blue eyes fell upon the sight of a young girl of four years in age, crumpled on the ground. Blood pouring from a nasty gash wound on her forehead. Smaller, almost half moon shaped cuts, flashed against her skin, staining it a dirty crimson color. Her long ebony tresses lay tangled around her face, half covering the dark bruises and dirt. The pretty sundress now was tattered and torn, with dirt and blood caking it. _

_ An unknown rage filled Boq's veins at the sight of the three boys; all of whom were two years older, and taller than the girl, stand around her. One of the boys, who had blondish brown hair, pressed a foot to her back, making her scream in pain. The other two, laughed maniacally, as they kicked at her sides, and at her head._

_"Green freak!" laughed one of the boys._

_ "Vegetable with legs!" laughs another._

_ "Mutant celery!"_

_ "Leave her alone!" roars Boq._

_Stepping up behind the supposed ringleader; which happened to be the boy with dirt blond hair, Boq reached his long, fingers, towards the boys shirt collar. Clutching the fabric, Boq gave one hard yank, pulling the boy away from the girl._

_ Not expecting anyone to touch him, the boy loses his balance, and falls to the ground; skinning both his elbows and arms in the process. Tears of pain well up in the boys' eyes, as white-hot pain electrifies up and down his arms and sides._

_ "Why the hell did you do that!" cries the boy. His emerald eyes immediately dart up to glare back into Boq's seething, silver blues. _

_ "If I ever" growls Boq, as he hoists the boy up in the air by his shirt collar, "catch you picking on or beating this girl" angrily, Boq points a finger down, towards the crumpled girl on the ground, "so help me I'll make you wish you hadn't. I'll make you suffer unimaginable pain if you dare try and defy me. Understand?"_

_The sound of water hitting the ground fills Boq's ears. Instinctively, both Boq and the boys eyes dart down to the ground. A large smile, crosses Boq's face, while the boy's, goes red, than pale. _

_ The sight, couldn't have been any better, nor any more satisfying. The desired effect, had obviously sunk in, as the boy's uncontrolled fears had lead him to lose control of his bladder._

_"Yyyes" stammers the boy._

_"Good" replies Boq icily. With one hard push, Boq throws the boy to the ground, "Now get out of here, and don't come back. Lest you want to explain to all of Oz, how the grand Marquis de le Ruise, wet his pants at the feet of Boq Turnwaters" _

_"You…you wouldn't!" gasps the boy. Clumsily, the great Marquis struggled for his brain to command his feet, to move beneath him. _

_ "Try me" was all Boq said. His tone was dark, icy, and threatening, leaving the Marquis, and the others to tremble beneath the hellish fire, radiating within Boq's eyes._

Slowly, the memory of that day shifts back into the present. The echoes of the past reverberate within Boq's head, as the last image of him, reaching down and lacing his large fingers in with emerald, start to fade back into the darkness.

"Boq?"

Startled, Boq jumps against the feel of Glinda's fingers gently pressing against his shoulder. Steel blue, stare tearfully back into soft cerulean. The heart, the Wizard had given him, starts to crack and split within his chest.

"I betrayed her" chokes out Boq softly.

"What?"

"I betrayed her" repeats Boq.

Unable to look his beloved in the eyes any longer, Boq scrambles to rise off the floor. Stepping over to the balcony, he presses himself against the cold, icy onyx marble. His eyes, brimming with tears, scan the shimmering Emerald City laid out before him.

This city, this place, was supposed to be where Elphaba's dreams were to come true. Too be accepted at last, be loved even. She would work beside the Wizard, and finally be given the love and devotion, that she had for so long, been yearning for.

Yet, this city devoured her, destroyed her, and shattered her. What was left of her heart and soul, cracked away; the tiny crystal pieces, picked up by the wind, and scattered throughout Oz.

His fingers press hard, against the cool of the marble, making his knuckles turn white. The cool of the breeze sweeps past him, tussling his bangs.

He was supposed to save her, protect her. He had sworn on that day, that he would be there for her, stand by her side, helping her, shielding her from any more pain and heartache. Yet he failed, utterly. He allowed his anger to blind him. And now, now it was too late. Even if he did remember his promise, it was too late. She was dead, and all because of him.

Distraught, Boq crumbles to the ground, his head held in his hands as he cried. His tears flowed freely down his face as they dripped from his eyes. His heart, cracked with each agonizing beat.

"Boq" cries Glinda.

Running up to the former Tin man, Glinda fell to her knees. Gently she wrapped her delicate arms around Boq's trembling form, as she pulls him close, whispering comforting words, while her slender fingers lovingly run through his soft, hazel brown hair.

"I betrayed her…I…broke my promise" cried Boq through choked sobs.

"What do you mean my love?" whispers Glinda.

"I promised…that day at playgroup…that I would stand by her side…protecting her…and I failed…I allowed my anger to control me…and now look at where it got me…I betrayed my best friend…my only friend"

"Boq…it wasn't your fault…what you were" starts Glinda.

"Oh can it Glinda!" roars Boq.

Angrily, Boq pulls himself free from Glinda's arms. Jumping to his feet, he angrily turns back to face the shimmering lights of the City of Emeralds.

Growling, Boq slams his hands down on the edge of the balcony. His dark, silver blue eyes darkly scan the city horizon, the echoing laughter, the cheers waft through the gentle breeze, making him shiver in disgust.

For the first time ever, Glinda stood frozen in place, fear gripping her heart at the anger bubbling within her love. She could see it, feel it and it scared her all the more.

Silently, she stared, tears in her eyes as she waited.

Boq remained hunched over the balcony, his knuckles turned white, and his heavy breaths filled the air.

For too long, Boq had foolishly believed Nessa's tale regarding Elphaba's involvement for turning him into the Tin man. For in his heart, for Elphaba to curse him simply out of vengeance, and jealousy just didn't seem to fit. Yet he accepted it anyhow. And why not, it was far easier to accept the lies put forth by the Wicked Witch of the East, than to face one own demons. And now, a few years after her death, everything that Boq had thought to be the truth, crumbled before him.

Weakly, Glinda rose to her full height, her soft cerulean eyes sparkled with unshed tears, as she slowly stepped towards her trembling lover. Her lips quivered, and her heart thundered in her chest. Carefully, she reached a trembling hand out towards Boq's rigid shoulder.

Sensing her presence, Boq, in a flash of silver and dark blue, whirled back around. Grabbing onto her fingers, Boq presses them firmly against his chest, as his eyes glare maniacally, back at the good witch.

"I betrayed her!" roared Boq.

"Boq?" cries Glinda.

"I promised her…I gave her my word! That I would forever watch over her and I didn't! I broke that promise Glinda!"

"Boq…it's not your fault…you" starts Glinda, her voice shaky, and full of tears.

"No…no there's no excuse for what I've done" shakes Boq. Unable to speak, he turns away. He didn't want Glinda to see the anger, the pain, shimmering in his eyes. "I betrayed her"

His words rung hollow in his heart, for he had done more than betray, he broke her, shattered the trust forged through years of struggle and strife.

It sickened him, to think back on how easily it had been to blame everything on her, the words he had said, during their time back at Shiz, to everything he blamed her for up to now. All of it was for nothing. He threw everything back in Elphaba's face, after all that she had done for him. She was the first and only person he ever considered to be…a friend. She was there for him, whenever he was sick; she came by his house with soup that she had made, especially for him.

Whenever the other boys in town teased him, she stood up for him, taking the taunts, and degrading tricks, instead of him, she who encouraged him to follow his dream when everyone else, including his parents, knocked him down for it. When her own sister; blinded by jealousy and rage, cursed him in the heat of her anger.

"I promised her that day…that I would watch out for her…be the big brother she so needed and deserved," replies Boq, his voice low, and deadly.

"When you saved her from those boys?" asks Glinda softly.

Unable to speak, Boq, very shakily, nods his head. Slowly, he bows his head down in shame. A sparkle and crystal tear slowly dances down the munchkin's face. "She suffered so much in her life…and all I did was add to her already broken soul,"

"Suffered?" questions Glinda.

Glinda's heart stilled in trepidation for she had only been given but a few tidbits regarding Elphaba's past, from the green girl herself, and even during those lonely nights in their shared dorm room, Elphaba never disclosed anything more about her past, save for that one night, after the Ozdust.

Ever since then, Glinda had forbidden herself to pry any further into Elphaba's past. She had wanted to know so desperately on what her emerald friend's life was like, growing up in Munchkinland. But neither Elphaba, nor Nessa, gave the perky blonde any further information.

Secretly, Glinda had hoped that one day, Elphaba would feel secured in their friendship enough, to tell her more of all that she had endured, during her mysterious childhood. But since neither Elphaba, nor Nessa mentioned anything more, regarding her past, Glinda had simply just forgotten about it.

Slowly, Boq turns to stare back at the good witch. "Elphie never told you?" he whispered.

"No" replies Glinda softly.

"She was abused terribly…by both her father, and Nessa. Her father would lock her down in the cellar for days…without food or water…sometimes…he would lash her back…other times, he would simply beat her until she went unconscious…her sister…wasn't any better"

"Dear Oz" whispers Glinda.

"Nessa treated Elphaba like her servant more than a sister. And if Elphaba disobeyed an order, or didn't fulfill her requests to her full satisfaction…Nessa would go off and cry to her father. Which Frex would immediately storm up to Elphaba, grab her, and throw her down the steps leading to the cellar" spats Boq in disgust.

"But…he was" gulps Glinda.

"It didn't matter he hated her the moment she left Melena's womb. He loathed her very existence, the abuse didn't' start until later"

"Why?" breathes Glinda.

"Melena" was all Boq says.

"Melena…but...I don't understand. How can Elphie's mother have any part in this?"

"Because Melena loved Elphaba…regardless of her skin color, she still loved her as a mother would, to a daughter. As long as Melena loved and cared for her, Frex could do nothing. In truth, Frex wanted to drown Elphie the moment she was born, but Melena's love, prevented that"

"Even after her death?" asks Glinda.

"After Melena died, Frex's anger towards Elphaba magnified tenfold. He blamed Melena's death on her, which nearly destroyed Elphaba. That was when the abuse started…immediately after Melena died. That was when Frex first started to lock Elphie away down in the cellar"

"But he didn't kill her?" quirked Glinda.

"No…before Melena died, she made Frex promise to raise both girls, and love them equally" explains Boq.

"He only kept part of his word though" growls Glinda.

"He kept her alive and fed, but never showed an ounce of love towards her. He poured all his love into Nessa, spoiling her rotten"

"Oz" whispers Glinda.

Overwhelmed, Glinda lithely falls to her knees, her dark cerulean eyes stare wide, empty, sparkling with unshed tears out at the city lights. "If anyone was heartless…it was _her_" growls Boq.

"Boq" replies Glinda softly. Gaining control, Glinda very gently, reaches up and cups Boq's cheek in her small hand. Softly, she forces the munchkin man to stare into her own soft, cerulean eyes.

"Whatever the pains…the abuse…the agony that our Elphie endured, was only made tolerable by having your warm presence in her life" smiles Glinda.

"But…I failed her…once we got to Shiz…I turned my back on her, and allowed all those people to hurt her"

"You lost your way…we all do sometimes in our life…yours was at Shiz. Elphie knew that. She did not blame you nor fault you for your misgivings…she still cared for you greatly" smiles Glinda softly.

"How would you know?" asks Boq, his tone dark, yet filled with pain.

"She told me"

"When?" breathes Boq, afraid to hear the answer.

"A few months after the Ozdust…she told me that you and her were old chums back in Munchkinland…when you two were still toddlers…she told me…that she understood your opposition to speaking with her, or acknowledging her presence. She wished you all the luck in the world and only hoped for your happiness"

"Elphie…said that?" squeaks Boq.

"Yes" whispers Glinda softly.

"I wish I could have saved her" cries Boq.

A torrent of emotions spilled from Boq's eyes. All the emotions, all the pain, all the anger and regret long bottled up within his heart, spilled forth.

Gently, Glinda gathered the destroyed munchkin in her arms, and held him close. Soothingly, she rubbed soft circles against her beloved back, and closing her eyes, pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"It's alright my love…let it out…let it all out" soothes Glinda.

After that night, the love that both Glinda and Boq shared, grew brighter and stronger with each passing day. They were exactly what the other needed.

Both had been left empty and alone by Elphaba's tragic passing. Having one another to lean on, to talk to, to cry with, helped to heal the others heart. From that healing, came deep seeded love, which slowly began to blossom and bloom within the two's once cracked hearts.

Now, years later, Boq; who back at Shiz, would never have thought to see the day when he would be celebrating his daughters' birthday, with the one woman who truly, was the keeper to his heart.

The party; in Glinda's words, couldn't have gone more splendiferous. Silver, white, and gold streamers decorated the vast emerald ballroom. Party favors and little Elphie black hats, adorned the crowns of all the thirty-something children, who were invited to the party.

Their daughter, Llaylaria, was turning two today, and the proud parents couldn't have been happier. Together, Boq and Glinda helped their daughter open the millions of presents, squealed in absolute delight over the fun little party games, and laughed joyfully, as their little girl made an absolute mess of her birthday cake.

Yes, the party couldn't have gone any better. True happiness and joy filled the emerald palace. The only sound was the loud, raucous laughter of both parents and children. For them, the sounds of the outside world didn't matter. All that did was what was happening in the grand ballroom.

Across town, a small branch of Loyalists had gathered at the Cuddly Duckling; a rundown bar that catered to only the scum of the emerald city. No descent, nor respectable Ozian, would dare walk through the doors, lest they wanted, too be killed instantly, upon entering.

The Loyalists, which till now had kept a pretty low key in the Emerald City, had started to grow restless. Many of the members were itching to exact their revenge on the bubbly blonde, and many were getting annoyed with how long their present leader, was taking in implementing their plan.

So, those who could no longer wait gathered at the edge of the emerald palace. Their thick hoods, and their bodies, hidden by the cloth of their emerald cloaks, hid each one's faces.

The timing could not have been perfect, for with the birthday party taking place, many of the guards had been dismissed from their stations, allowing the small band of Loyalists to enter the palace unseen.

Scurrying through the halls like rats through the stinking sewage of the sewers bubbling and churning beneath the city, the cloaked renegades slowly made their way to the large ballroom. Making it to the door, the group gathered at the entrance, daggers, and arrows at the ready, the leader of the group gave his men a quick nod, before throwing open the door.

"Attack! Death to the Traitors of Oz!" roars the Leader. A volley of arrows pierced the air.

Screams shattered the peace as the arrows hit their mark. Several of the unarmed guards and guests fell to the floor, blood pooling from around their garroted bodies.

"Glinda…get you and Llaylaria out of here!" screams Boq.

"No I'm not going anywhere!" screams Glinda.

Turning around, Boq grabs a hold of his wife's tiny wrist. With one hard yank, he pulls both Glinda and his daughter down to the ground, just as another volley of arrows speed over their heads.

"This is no time to argue…you and Llaylaria need to get to safety," orders Boq.

"But I can help!" cries Glinda.

"Your no use to us dead Glinda" replies Boq gently.

Boq understood easily, why his wife was adamant in staying to help defend herself, her daughter, and the unarmed guards. She was Glinda the Good, the white witch of the North, and Oz's new Sovereign ruler. It was her job to protect the citizens from evil, even at the cost of her own life.

Gently, Boq places both hands on Glinda's cheeks, "Glinda my love…I know you want to stay and help…but you have to think of our child…she can't live her life without her mother" replies Boq.

"Nor can she without her father" whispers Glinda.

"Momma…daddy?"

"Llaylaria" cries Glinda.

Carefully, Glinda turns to face her daughter. Matching cerulean eyes stare tear-filled and terrified back at her. It hurt Glinda, to see such fear swimming within her daughter's innocent eyes. Yet this was the reality of the world. She knew that not all the Ozian people approved of her being the new ruler.

She knew that the day would come, when an uprising would form, threatening her rule. She had just prayed that the uprising would happen much, much later in her young daughters' life.

"Llaylaria…I need you to be a big girl right now and listen carefully to mommy okay…can you do that sweetheart?"

"I…yes" whimpers Llaylaria.

"I need you to crawl over there and stay there, until mommy says it's safe to come out"

Slowly, Llaylaria follows where her mother is pointing. A few feet away, an overturned table sits. A few of the guards had turned it over for shelter. Glinda knew that her daughter would be well protected, and under the protection of the two guards, huddled beneath it.

"But…mama what about you and daddy?" whimpers Llaylaria.

"Mommy and daddy need to help the people sweetie," answers Boq gently.

"But" cries Llaylaria.

"Remember what mommy and daddy told you…how important our job is?" asks Glinda.

"Yes"

"We'll be fine honey…I promise you this" smiles Glinda.

"You promise?" asks Llaylaria softly.

"I promise"

"You promise" smiles Llaylaria.

Gathering her daughter in her arms, Glinda gives her soft kiss to the forehead. Both Boq and Glinda, envelope their little angel in a tight, warm hug; each fearing this to be the last time that either would be holding their little girl in their arms.

Reluctantly, both Boq and Glinda pull away. Seeing the tears streaming down her daughters face, Glinda very gently, wipes them away, before giving her one last chaste kiss to her puckered cheeks.

"Now go"

Getting on all four, Llaylaria very carefully, crawls through the sea of shredded paper, broken arrows, and blood. Glinda and Boq, never take their eyes off her, as their daughter crawls through the bloody maze.

"Glinda!" screams a guard.

Looking up, Glinda's eyes widen in horror, as a stray arrow flies towards her daughter; casting her fingers out, Glinda chants out a charm, instantly, a large bubble envelope around her daughter. The arrow, limply bounces off the watery surface, than clatters to the ground.

"Oh thank Oz," breathes Boq.

Reaching the table, one of the guards quickly reaches out and scoops up the little girl in his arms. Pulling her underneath the table, the same guard gives Glinda a small nod, indicating that their daughter is in good hands.

"Come on honey…lets show these terrorists not to mess with Glinda the Good, or her family," laughs Boq.

Giving her husband a small smile, both Boq and Glinda once again rise to their feet. Freeing his sword from its sheath, Boq rushes towards a group of Loyalists, cornering a couple unarmed party guests.

"My hero" murmurs Glinda.

Spinning on her heels, Glinda casts out minor spells at the Loyalists rushing towards her. In an instant, all the men are thrown back against the wall, their arrows and swords clatter to the ground.

"Get out of here now!" yells Glinda. Reaching down, Glinda helps hoist a couple of frightened guests up from the blood soaked floor.

Giving her, a small nod, the two join hands, and dart towards the now broken down doors.

Screams echo around her, as flashes of red, spray against the shimmering emerald. Men from both sides, crumble to the ground, their blood soaking the floor, as more rush towards them.

How many Loyalists to guards, Glinda wasn't sure. All she knew now was that her people and her daughter were in danger.

Spinning around, Glinda blasts a Loyalist away from one of her injured guards.

"Thank you" smiles the guard.

"Don't thank me yet" smiles Glinda.

Boq, who had been fighting the Loyalists off with his sword, stabs away a man rushing towards him. Fearing for the safety of his wife, Boq's eyes immediately fall upon the image of his wife, standing a few feet away. Her perfect blue dress is now saturated in blood, and torn. Her once perfectly coifed hair is now a mess of tangles and blood.

He could tell, just by looking at her, that she was tired. Yet she refused to back down. There was no rest, not when others were in need of her protection.

"Sire look out!"

Turning around, Bow's eyes widen in horror, as white-hot pain explodes through his abdomen. Slowly, Boq's eyes drift down to his stomach. A sword, buried almost to the hilt, sits implanted within his gut, a Loyalist scum, smiles wickedly back at him.

"Die Animal lover!"

"Boq!" screams Glinda.

Unable to stand, Boq's legs give beneath him. Toppling to the ground, Boq's hands instinctively move to his stomach. Hot, sticky liquid pours through his fingers, and pools around him on the ground. His blood, his life giving blood, was pouring out of him. He was dying, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing that either he, nor Glinda could do to stop it.

"Daddy!"

"Boq!" screams Glinda.

Amongst the chaos, the leader of the Loyalist group, weakly rises from his place on the ground. A large, fatal gash wound splits across his face, pouring blood down his face and spilling to the ground. His vision was hazy due to the severe blood loss. He was dying, he knew it, but at least he was going to die, knowing he had helped in bringing down the current monarchy.

With his last ounce of strength, the man grabbed at the fallen bow laying a foot away. Finding an arrow, the man weakly threads the arrow, takes aim, and fires at Glinda's heart.

"Glinda!"

Spinning, Glinda's eyes widen at the sight of the arrow, speeding towards her heart. There was no time to move, for the arrow was traveling way too fast for her to jump out of the way. She was going to die.

Closing her eyes, Glinda held her breath, waiting for the searing pain to explode within her body from the arrow hitting its mark.

"Mommy!"

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The figure moved from where they stood and dropped to their knees near Boq, who was slowly dying from his wounds. The Munchkin looked into the eyes that stared back at him and immediately recognized who it was. He could swear that he saw a look of pride in her eyes as she examined him. It was not easy to reverse the spell that had been cast upon him and it was obvious she'd helped her companion, but the fact that her friend had been able to do something that most thought impossible, made her smile. Boq watched her remove the sword and the immeasurable pain but soon he felt a warm feeling as her hands worked their magic and healed his wound. Boq reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

"Elphaba," the simple name escaped his lips and she stood before giving a slight bow. The next thing she knew, she's tackled to the ground. She expected that after all she was the "Wicked" Witch however the squealing that comes with the person who tackled her tells her to relax.

"Elphie!" Everyone in the room froze, unsure why the blonde is hugging the most hated woman in all of Oz.

"Glinda… I…" there was so much to say and there was no easy way to explain it all. Her friend pulled back, tears in her eyes,

"I don't care. It's really you." Again the bubbly blonde's arms enclosed around the green woman.

"You need to care. I'm still an outlaw," the words made their way through the mounds of blonde hair and she pulled back.

"Fae, I think we've outstayed our welcome," Fiyero said from his position at the door, the guards looking between him and the two women in the middle of the floor. Elphaba didn't hesitate and she tried to head toward him but Glinda stopped her.

"No, don't leave. Not again," her friend pleaded.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Suddenly there was a small voice from over in another part of the room. A small girl rushed toward her parents. She looked like a smaller version of Glinda, complete with the blonde hair. As she tried to get to her parents, she tripped and fell right into Elphaba's legs. She caught the little girl and beamed at what she knew to be the creation of her friends.

"Come here baby," Glinda bent down and the little girl moved to her mother's open arms. The two squeezed each other tight and something caught in Elphaba's throat. Glinda picked up her daughter and said,

"Llaylaria, this is my good friend Miss Elphaba. She saved your mommy and daddy."

"Thank you," the little girl smiled. The moment was tender and no one dared interrupt it until the sound of footsteps and voices could be heard on the stairwell. Someone had alerted the outside world to what had happened.

"No one move!" The new Captain of the Guard rushed in. Upon seeing the blood and bodies on the floor, he immediately looked at the green woman standing near the Queen.

"Arrest the Witch and her companion! Get the Royal Family to safety!" The orders barked out the men began to do as they were told. Glinda started to protest but the Captain would not hear it.

"She is the Wicked Witch. She is accused of crimes against Oz. Until this matter can be sorted out she is to be taken into custody," he was firm and Glinda knew he was right. Elphaba had been right. In the eyes of Oz, she was a criminal.

"Do not argue Glinda. I'll go peacefully," Elphaba said, holding out her hands for the guards to clamp irons on. Fiyero looked to her as the guards clamped irons on him as well and led them away.

"What are we going to do?" Boq asked as the family was moved to a safe room of the palace.

"We have to do something. Elphie will pay with her life for the crimes they believe she committed and Fiyero will spend the rest of his days in prison. I must speak to the Council. Only they can grant her freedom," Glinda shook her head.

"How did they know you were in danger? You need the whole story from them before you approach the Council. You will also need to explain your behavior. Too many people saw you embrace the Wicked Witch," her husband reminded her.

"When things calm down, I'll find them and speak to them. You are right. I need all the ammo I can get before talking to the Council," the blonde nodded. Silence followed for a few moments as Boq collapsed into a plush chair. The spell had saved him but he was exhausted.

"I can't believe…"

"They're alive?" Glinda finished, plopping herself into a chair nearby. Llaylaria hadn't let go of her mother since grabbing onto her in the party room. The poor child was terrified and Glinda absentmindedly stroke her daughter's hair to reassure her. The White Witch's mind raced a mile a minute trying to figure out how it was possible that her friends were alive. What had happened to them after Elphaba's supposed death? Did it have anything to do with the disappearance of Scarecrow? Where had they been hiding? What possessed them to come back despite the consequences they knew had to be coming? There were too many questions, not enough answers, and a mess to clean up.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The thick crack of the whip split the air, making chills run down Fiyero's back. His eyes screwed shut tight, as a low, whimper drifted through the musty air. The world around him was dark, save only for the small shards of light from the flickering torches hung overhead. The air was cold, and heavy with the smell of blood, excrements, and pain.

Blood and defecation splattered the walls, glimmering by the light, and casting the rusty chains to glow in hauntingly in the sheers of darkness.

This world of darkness and pain, of screams and death, of torture and hopelessness, was none other than Southstairs, Oz's most infamous prison. It is said, that once you went in, you only ever came back out in a body bag.

This hellish nightmare world fell around both Fiyero and Elphaba the instant; they were dragged through the limestone walls and granite floors. Ivory towers glistened before them, splayed with blood and other bodily fluids that both Fiyero and Elphaba, wished not to identify.

After having saved both Glinda and Boq from certain death, Elphaba and Fiyero were roughly dragged through the streets of the Emerald City, where its citizens gladly threw rotten fruit, pebbles and stones, at the once feared Wicked Witch of the West.

Elphaba didn't mind, but Fiyero did. It broke his heart, to watch helplessly as the people of Oz screamed obscenities, and murderous threats, while pelting her skin with rocks and stones that battered and tore her flesh. The rotten fruit stained her skin and clothes; even tangling in her soft, ebony locks. Her eyes, though stoic and strong, stare empty, as if the enraged citizen's around her faded before her vision, and all there was, was the sight of looming tower of Southstairs growing ever closer.

Elphaba flinched, as another stone hits her face, cutting her cheek and leaving a jagged gash in its wake. Small beads of blood, dripped down her torn cheek, and crested down by her chin, before splattering to the ground.

It broke Fiyero's heart, to watch and be so helpless, while his beloved wife, took the brunt of the Ozian people's anger and hatred. It shouldn't have been this way. Her life shouldn't have ended up this way.

She was a powerful witch, with a heart of gold, and a soul so pure, it would make the angels weep and the sun to bow before her. All his Fae wanted to do, was making good, and make her father proud. Even then, such a simple wish was denied.

Instead, she was hunted and feared, hated and abused. The Ozdamned Wizard, Morrible and their political propaganda the two created, only to cover their own arse, by defaming the only real person, who held any power.

Even though it was petty, and in the past, Fiyero still couldn't help, but feel a pang of anger at his former fiancée, Glinda. Sure she didn't possess any power or real influence, but she knew that the situation with the Wizard and Morrible were wrong. Yet she still went along with it! She easily stood up on stage, eyes gleaming, dressed in Oz's highest fashion, and hair and make-up primed to perfection. Gaily, she stood before the Ozian people, arms raised, voice as clear as a bell, spewed the lies of her former friend and roommate. Without batting an eye, Glinda happily helped in defaming her friend, her best friend; never even caring how much this was destroying Elphaba.

Glinda didn't know, but Elphaba would sneak into the Emerald City, and listen to her speeches. Hidden beneath folds of dark fabric and a hood, Elphaba would stand in the shadows, and listen, her heart clenching and twisting with each vile word spilled by pinkified lips.

When the pain became too much for her to bear, Elphaba would turn and flee the city; blinded by her tears.

What hurt the most wasn't just the cruel words that slipped easily from Glinda's lips. Yes, her words cut her deep, like a knife into her heart but what killed the most, was seeing her and Fiyero holding each other, touching the other in such a loving fashion, and kissing passionately, before the citizens of Oz.

For her, it just reaffirmed what she had already come to accept, back in her days at Shiz. She would never be, that girl; at least not with Fiyero, or any other boy in Oz. To Elphaba, the words of her father, cemented further into her heart, turning it to ice.

No one could love a green-skinned freak like you! All you do is bring pain and suffering to those who cross your path!

That day with the Lion Cub, almost had Elphaba fooled in believing her father's words were false. Yet, deep down, she knew better. Her father was a holy man, one with great wisdom, and power. To doubt him, would be like doubting the great and wonderful Wizard of Oz, which is exactly what happened after her and Glinda's meeting with him.

Now, now years later, here she was, married to the one man she thought was unattainable, living in peace in Eve, and far away from the influences and pain of Oz itself.

Another hard crack of the whip; mingled with strangled screams, shattered the air, making the hair on Fiyero's arm to tingle. Goose pimples darted up his arm, as hard shivers racked his body. With each crack of the whip, with each grunt, each cry cracked his heart that much more.

For one Fiyero Tiggular, there wasn't much that really upset him, nor made his stomach churn and his soul to ache. He could endure just about anything, except watching someone he loved and cared about, be tortured or killed.

Such was the case for him now. His wrists strung up Fiyero, as cast iron shackles kept him bolted to the cold, grimy stonewall. His clothes were in tatters as long, deep, gouging laceration marks darted across his chest. Purple and blue bruises adorned his skin; mixed with fresh and dried blood stained to his torn flesh. A long, gash split across his forehead, mingling with his hair, and drips down the side of his head to crest at his chin, before splattering to the ground.

The pain and humiliation he had endured, was nothing compared to what his Fae, suffered in her time in Southstairs. It had been a week since their capture, and Fiyero and Elphaba had succumbed to the bitter treatment of the sadistic guards.

They taunted them, beat them, and whipped them till either one or both, fell unconscious from blood loss or the pain. The guards, having known Elphaba's strange aversion to water, took liberties in throwing or splatters water on her, and laughing haughtily while she writhed in pain.

There were times, when Fiyero would pull against the chains that bound him in place, screaming and pleading for the guards to leave his beloved alone. The guards would merely laugh at him, before turning back around.

The sound of ripping clothes filled Fiyero's ears. Bile rose in his throat, as he watched helplessly while the guards fondled his wife's breasts. Sometimes, the guard's fingers, would dance down Elphaba's beaten stomach, and rest just at the edge of her abdomen and her womanhood.

Screaming, Fiyero would pull hard against the chains until his wrists were torn and bleeding, screaming at them to stop and leave his love be.

Elphaba would simply stare back at Fiyero, her eyes empty of any emotion, whilst the guards molested her.

Lucky for Fiyero and Elphaba, the guards never dared go any further than just touching and groping. This was either due to the fear of what the emerald witch would do, should they try to poke her with their manhood, or what Lady Glinda would do, if she found out. The latter, was more of what Fiyero figured.

He knew how scary Glinda's temper could be. After all, he himself had been on the receiving end of said temper many of times, both at school, and during his time as Captain of the Guard.

Fiyero reveled in the knowledge that, even if the guards did try, and rape her, Lady Glinda would find out immediately after the violent act was committed.

He knew, only because Glinda herself came down to Southstairs to check on the both of them, every hour of every day. Whenever she wasn't arguing and pleading with the council.

Fiyero smiled weakly, at the memory of Glinda's first visit to them in Southstairs. Her visit came shortly after the two of them were thrown into their cells, and cuffed to the walls.

The guards had taken their sweet time, in finding the proper torture tools needed, in exacting their sick, sadistic, and twisted fantasies. Lucky for both Elphaba and Fiyero, the prolonging gave them just enough time to allow Glinda, to step down to where the cells were, and halt their vile plans.

Though the guards hated it, they reluctantly obeyed Glinda's command of leaving her alone, with the two traitors of Oz.

Glinda waited patiently, for the last guard to leave, before flinging open the cell door of both Elphaba and Fiyero's cell. Her mind was a chasm of chaotic emotions as her body ran uninhibited, towards her former best friend, lover, and fiancée.

Falling to her knees, Glinda tearfully reached up and wrapped her slender arms around Fiyero's body. Resting her forehead against his sweat beaten brow, small crystal tears slid down her porcelain cheek.

"Oh FiFi" whispered Glinda.

"It's alright Glinny…were fine" whispers Fiyero hoarsely. Inwardly, Fiyero winced at the Ozawful nickname that Glinda had decided to give him during their brief dating stint.

Though Glinda had managed to halt the abuse that was sure to befall them, Fiyero knew, that the instant when her Goodness left, the guards would return, and exact their revenge on the former Captain, and Wicked Witch.

"How did-I mean when?" Pulling away, Glinda stared teary-eyed into Fiyero's. Her voice trembled with unshed tears, echoing the silent pain thundering within the blonde's heart.

"Echo" sighs Fiyero as he turns away from Glinda's gaze.

"Echo?" Glinda frowns back at Fiyero. The name, not familiar to her, rang in her head. How in the word could an "echo" make Elphie and FiFi risk coming back to the Emerald City?  
"Echo…is a Bat…a spy of Fae's and mines…well," stutters Fiyero. Stopping, Fiyero turns to gaze back at his wife, who had turned her gaze away, from the former lovers.

Obviously, a fight had taken place between the two of them. Though Glinda couldn't fathom what in Oz, would make these two; who were so head over heels in love with each other, to bicker, Glinda still, wanted and needed, to find out how the two had found out about the secret attack.

"Go on" prods Glinda.

"Echo is actually my spy…I sent him here to the Emerald City, to listen for any rumors or speculations involving you, Boq, or your child" explains Fiyero.

"Which you failed to let me…your wife on," growls Elphaba.

Turning, Glinda's eyes widen at the fiery rage, burning bright within her Elphie's dark, chocolate eyes. Truthfully, the icy glare that Elphaba was giving to Fiyero, sent chills to roll down Glinda's back.

Only once, had Glinda been the recipient of such a glare. And that one time, was a lessoned learned to never, cross paths with the emerald witch again.

It was innocent enough. She and Elphie had been sitting up, gossiping, and laughing in the privacy of their dorm room. When it had gotten late, Elphaba, had very slowly, snuggled herself deeper into her ebony and lavender sheets, her back, was propped up by her two pillows; making her ebony hair to splay beautifully, around her.

Glinda; who wasn't tired yet, kept prattling on and on about Oz's latest fashion, boys, Fiyero and the annoying habits of his that drove the bubbly blonde absolutely nuts. Yet while she prattled on, Glinda had failed to notice Elphaba's eye lids grow heavy with each passing minute, until finally, they had closed.

It wasn't until a light snore, that finally tore Glinda away from her latest rant; that she noticed her emerald friend had fallen asleep. Annoyed, Glinda jumped from her bed, and strode over to her friends bedside.

Putting her hands on her hips, Glinda glared icily, back at her sleeping friend. The affect, though scary, was completely wasted, considering how deep in sleep her friend had fallen into.

Not letting that deter her, Glinda simply reached out, and pinched Elphaba's nose with her two, perfectly manicured fingers.

She waited, in silence, her dark, cerulean eyes never leaving the peaceful expression plastered on her friends face.

It was only after a few seconds that Elphaba gave a throaty cough, and gasped rather loudly before the blonde finally removed her fingers from her friend's nose. Popping open her eyes, Elphaba gasped for air, as she struggled to pull herself up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Oz Glinda…are…you…trying…to…kill…me!" gasps Elphaba.

"No" giggles Glinda as she plops gracefully down on her bed.

"Then what in Oz possessed you to cut off all air to my lungs!" coughed Elphaba.

"You fell asleep" was Glinda's simple reply.

"I…fell…asleep?" gasps Elphaba incredulously.

Tilting her head to the side, like a little lost puppy, her dark, cerulean eyes stared confused, back at a now very angry emerald witch.

"Yes, you fell asleep, but now you're awake!" squeals Glinda.

"Oz…you're so lucky I'm not killing you now," growls Elphaba.

Glinda froze mid bounce, as Elphaba's icy glare; bore into her own soft, cerulean eyes; the happy bubbles percolating within the blonde's stomach, burst one by one, as the intensity of Elphaba's glare, burns into her, melting her heart, and sending chills to run down the length of her spine.

"Why Miss Elphaba… are you upset with me?" whimpers Glinda, while giving her best friend the best puppy dog eyes she can muster.

"What do you think?" growls Elphaba, her voice was low, threatening, and dark, which made Glinda shiver in fear.

"Um…I-" starts Glinda. Deep in thought, Glinda's fingers absently reach up toward one of her golden curls. Twisting the strand around her finger, Glinda's cerulean eyes glaze over, as she looks up at the ceiling thoughtfully. All the while twisting and twirling the strand of hair around her perfectly manicured finger.

"The answer is yes!" roars Elphaba.

Startled, Glinda jumps back on her bed, and over the edge. A small squeak resounds off the walls, before the sound of something heavy, hitting the ground follows.

Any other time, Elphaba would have found the situation to be quite hilarious. After all, it wasn't every night when Elphaba would successfully scare Glinda so bad, that the ending results were of the blonde powder-puff falling off the bed.

A perfect hand, reached up high in the air, before falling down on top of dark lavender comforter. Soon the other followed, continued with the sight of the blonde, weakly rising back up to her feet. A mess of blonde curls fell over her eyes, making the perky blonde's hair look wild, and untamed.

"Elphie!" squeals Glinda. Gracefully, Glinda toss's her blonde curls over her shoulders, before brushing away invisible dust and wrinkles from her pink nightdress.

"That wasn't very nice," whines Glinda.

"Neither was suffocating me" growls Elphaba.

"I didn't suffocate you" sniffs Glinda haughtily.

"You pinched my nose, making breathing a bit difficult. What else would you call it then?" snaps Elphaba. Her patience was quickly wearing thin for the blonde Gillikinese girl. Regardless if they were friends or not, Elphaba was sure that she would end up killing her best friend by the end of the night.

"You were the one who so rudely interrupted my speech, therefore inclining such a drastic measure to be taken"

"First off, the correct word would be insinuating such an act to be made" Suddenly, Elphaba jumps off her bed, making Glinda back away as her emerald friend stomps up to her. In two quick strides, Elphaba stands in front of Glinda, her face, mere inches from the blonde's.

Her dark, chocolate eyes burned into hers, making Glinda shiver. "Secondly, unless the whole campus is on fire as well as our dorm room, then there's no reason for you to ever wake me from a sound sleep ever again…capiche?" asks Elphaba.

"Um" stammers Glinda.

"What is it now?" sighs Elphaba angrily.

"What does capiche mean?"

"GO TO BED!" roars Elphaba.

Jumping, Glinda literally nosedives into her pink sparkly blankets. Once her body hits the mattress, Glinda frantically grabs her blankets, and pulls them over her, before snuggling down into the sheets. The last thing Elphaba sees of her friend is a slender hand reaching out of the blankets, and clicks off the lights. "Night Elphie" whispers Glinda.

Only silence greets her. Figuring her friend either fell asleep, or was angry at her, Glinda merely shrugged it off, before turning over on her side, before falling into a dream filled fantasy of unicorns and frilly pink ribbons and dresses.

While Glinda softly snores on the other side of the dorm room, her roommate and best friend lays wide-awake, in the other bed. Her dark, chocolate eyes stare absently at the ceiling for a few seconds, before slowly drifting over to the mess of pink and white sheets.

Even in the darkness, the form of the petite blonde was easy to make out. Silently, Elphaba smiled, before reaching up and pulling the covers over her shoulder.

"Goodnight…my sweet" whispers Elphaba.

Shaking away the memories of the past, Glinda numbly, turns back to face Fiyero. Who had gone quite during the blonde's flashback.

"Um…Glin…are you alright?" asks Fiyero hesitantly.

"Sure…why wouldn't I be?" asks Glinda, frowning back at Fiyero. Honestly, this brainless Winkie Prince was always able to confusifying the daylights out of her. He was always able to in the past, back at Shiz, and even now, years later, he still could.

"Because you were staring off into nothing…and your eyes were glazed over, and you started looking like some kind of crazy person," prattled on Fiyero, oblivious to the icy glare, his former girlfriend was presently giving him.

Fiyero's words enraged the petite blonde. Of all the things this brainless buffoon could have said, that, calling her crazy, certainly took the cake.

Normally, Glinda didn't allow names that other people called her, nor the opinions of others, really bothered her. Save those opinions and comments from her own parents, family, friends, and her own lover, but Fiyero's words cut the blonde deep. She, like any other person, didn't really appreciate being called, or even thought of, as insane.

"Oh really Fiyero…and you would honestly know what a crazy person would look like or act?" challenges Glinda, her eyes glared daggers back at Fiyero.

"No, I mean yes, I mean" stumbles Fiyero.

Inwardly, Glinda couldn't help but laugh, same old Fiyero, still stumbling over his words, and saying any old thing that came to mind. There were times like these, when the brainless title, truly belonged to him.

"I" stammers Fiyero nervously.

"Dear, just stop right there before you dig yourself even deeper in the hole" replied Elphaba curtly.

She, like Glinda, didn't really relish in Fiyero's little brainless escapades; however, back in Shiz, it became quite amusing, watching Fiyero get all flustered and tongue-tied. Yet as the years progressed, that same cuteness was starting to wear thin, and it started to teeter on the edge of stupidity.

"What were we talking about again?" laughs Fiyero, hoping to change the subject and halt any more embarrassing moments between him and his former lover.

"The Bat" sighs Glinda, while rolling her eyes in a very Elphie-like manor.

"Oh yes, well here I was, attending the vegetable garden whilst Fae was in the house, washing dishes and cooking dinner, when I stopped suddenly. Leaning against the hoe, I couldn't help but take in the peaceful serenity of this rather large Animal community that had allowed both Elphie and I to make as our home," babbles Fiyero.

Simultaneously, both Elphaba and Glinda roll their eyes as Fiyero prattles off inconsequential information. Sighing, Glinda raises a finger up and pokes Fiyero hard in the chest.

"Ow…what was that for?" whines Fiyero.

"For being stupid and prattling off things that really didn't pertain to the subject matter at hand" growls Glinda.

"Glinda" gasps Elphaba.

Both Glinda and Fiyero turn to stare confused, back at Elphaba. Her arms too were bound by chains and raised above her head in a similar fashion to Fiyero's. A large bruise adorned her right cheek where the guard had slapped her moments ago.

"Did you…did you just use your brain?" asks Elphaba.

"Ha ha very funny Elphie. I'm not the bubbly ignorant and naive girl I used to be at Shiz. I'm more grown up, and mature and…and"

Elphaba could tell that Glinda was struggling to come up with a proper, yet sophisticated word to describe the kind of person that she had grown into.

"Eloquent?" offers Elphaba.

"Elphie…I'm not an elephant!" cries Glinda.

Angrily, Glinda jumps to her feet and strides over to the bars of Elphaba's cell; stomping her foot to emphasize her anger.

"I didn't call you an elephant my sweet…I said eloquent…it means saying something in a forceful, expressive and persuasive manner" sighs Elphaba.

"Oh sorry"

"Anyways…back to my story" coughs Fiyero, a little annoyed by the constant interruptions. "There I was, overlooking the vast emerald fields that surrounded our home. A feeling of utter calm and serenity washes over me; this was the life, I wanted to live. Somewhere quiet, and peaceful, with a beautiful view and neighbors that weren't right next door to you, and in your business constantly"

"I wasn't always in your business darling," protests Glinda.

"Glinda, you hardly let me out of your sight. Not even to go to the bathroom!"

"Well, you could have easily gotten lost in the palace, not to mention the concubines that the Wizard kept in the Southern wing"

"Concubines huh?" growls Elphaba.

"It's not what you think…the concubines were mainly for the Wizard, and the Soldiers. But only if they were given special accommodations by the Wizard himself"

Part of what Fiyero spoke was true. Yes, the concubines were mainly for the Wizard, but they were also for any man in the palace, who needed instant relief of stress and everyday life.

What Fiyero never told either Glinda, nor Elphaba, was that the concubines often threw themselves at Fiyero; there hands would wonder hungrily over his body, their lips, would wet with desire, as their eyes traced every perfect curve, and every toned muscle.

A couple of times, Fiyero often toyed with the idea of going to see one of the concubines, but only on those torturous nights when Glinda would force herself on him. That night, Fiyero literally had to wrestle the petite blonde off of him.

No matter how enraged he would be at the blonde, he still could never take one of the concubines, but the thought of it, was certainly alluring.

"Anyways, back to the story" coughs Elphaba. Inwardly, Elphaba made a side note to inquire more about these concubines, once she and Fiyero escaped Southstairs.

"Right" retorts Fiyero dryly. Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head before returning back to his harrowing tale. "Well I was so lost in thought that I had failed to notice a dark object flapping toward me. It wasn't until that thing fell from the sky that I realized exactly who it was. Echo is a Bat, and mine and Elphie's best friend. He had been sent by me to watch over you and your family once news had spread about the Loyalists"

"I never heard of them before"

"There a very violent and dangerous group. The men who belong to it, all were patrons and fanatics to the Wizard. They all weren't too happy once news spread that you, Glinda the Good, had banished the Wizard from Oz, let alone, having taken over as acting ruler," explains Fiyero.

"So?" ask Glinda.

"So, because of hearing those rumors and yes, still caring about you-don't' give me that look" growls Fiyero, while at the same time, shooting Glinda one of Elphaba's patented, icy glares.

"I asked for Echo, my most trusted friend, and greatest spy, to go to the Emerald City, and keep his eyes, and ears open for any rumors regarding the Loyalists and their moves. A few nights ago, Echo came across an extreme group of them. For some reason, the entire gang of men had met up at the Snuggly Duckling. Which I think is a very lame name to give a tavern. Why not something manly and strong…like…like"

An aggravated cough stops Fiyero from his rant. Slowly, he turns his eyes away from Glinda's soft, cerulean eyes, to the dark, menacing glare of his wife.

"Get on with it" growls Elphaba.

"Anyways, Echo overheard the extremists plotting their attack on the eve of your daughter's birthday. He flapped as fast as he could, back to-"Suddenly, Fiyero stopped himself. He didn't know why, but some kind of ingrown voice screamed in his head, to silence the location of where Elphaba and Fiyero had been living.

Both Fiyero and Elphaba had become suspicious, cautious, regarding how much information they gave to any sole person that they spoke too, or came across. Even when they were safe in Eve, Fiyero and Elphaba still watched their tongues in not disclosing too much information.

Though Fiyero felt bad for not telling Glinda the exact whereabouts to where they had settled, the fear, of someone else hearing this information, still rang loud within his ears.

Glinda froze at the sudden and abruptness of Fiyero's speech. Was he afraid of telling her where they were at? Did he not trust her? Sure she betrayed Elphaba and Fiyero, when siding with the Wizard and Morrible, but hadn't she already suffered enough?

"You can't tell me…can you?" whispers Glinda. Her voice was soft, and broken. Her eyes slowly started to tear, knowing that the two people she cared for the most could not tell her all that she so desperately wanted to know.

"No" whispers Fiyero brokenly.

Sniffling, Glinda slowly turned away from Fiyero's tear-filled stare. Her heart slowly crumbled within her chest, at the pain, of still having too be left behind.

She had her friends back, but that still didn't sate the hole that was slowly growing within her soul, consuming it whole. No matter what, she, the blonde, goody princess, was still going to be kept out of the loop.

"I understand," whispers Glinda softly.

"Glinda…please understand…it's just too risky," pleads Fiyero.

"Fiyero…I understand…really honestly I do" smiles Glinda. Turning back to face Fiyero, Glinda rearranges her features, into a convincing smile.

Though she tried, the pain and tears glimmering within her eyes, was still there, easy to see. A small ache, started to pulse within his heart, at seeing the pain shimmer, within his former lovers eyes.

Her vision suddenly went blurry, as all the cells of Southstairs, started to blur into one image. A loud, ear-piercing ringing resounded in her ears, making her wince in pain. Her knees knocked together, as her legs trembled, weak from the chaotic emotions swirling and thundering within her head.

This day, was not supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be a day of joy and happiness, her beloved daughter, Llaylaria, a beautiful cherub of an angel, her life, her love, and her reason for living. Everything had started out wonderfully, the party had gone on without a hitch, the guests were having fun, and she, she herself looked absolutely gorgeous.

How could such a day, filled with so much joy, change into such a darkened, violent, and heartbreaking day. Not only was her daughter's party ruined, but several of her guards; all of whom she cared tremendously for, were dead, for doing their job in protecting the royal family. Both her husband, and her daughter, was almost killed by the terrorist group, who wanted nothing more, than to see the blonde witch lie in a pool of her own blood. And now, to top it all off, now her best friend; who she thought was dead, was here, and very much alive; along with the man whom she had hoped to marry.

Elphaba looked up to watch silently at the awkward, yet sweet tryst, moment between the two former lovers, just as she gazes upward, she sees Fiyero; slowly reaching towards Glinda's face. A small ache, echoes within Elphaba's heart, knowing that the age-old feelings that Fiyero once felt for the perky blonde, still vibrated deep, within his heart.

Elphaba never doubted his love for her; she knew damn well that Fiyero loved her deeply. Yet she knew too, that a part of his heart would always belong to Glinda, and Glinda alone.

Small trembles shivered down Elphaba's spine, as Fiyero's fingers lightly danced against Glinda's porcelain skin. Painfully, she turns away, as a small crystal tear dances down her emerald skin.

"Fiyero" whispers Glinda. Her lips quiver at the feel of her old flames fingers, touching her face, drudging up memories meant to fade back into the past; locked away, and forgotten.

As if awakening up from a dream, Fiyero's fingers freeze in place, his sapphire eyes stare empty, back into tear-filled cerulean. His heart, slowly starts to crack, knowing those tears within the beauties eyes, were because of him and him alone.

"I'm sorry," whispers Fiyero softly. Slowly, Fiyero pulls his fingers away from Glinda's face. A small tingle continues to prick at the pads of his fingertips that once touched the porcelain dolls face.

"Don't be…it's alright Fiyero, I forgive you" smiles Glinda.

Returning the gesture, Glinda reaches out and caresses Fiyero's quivering cheek. Slowly, she forces Fiyero to gaze back into her eyes.

"It was in the past…there's no need to bring those painful dreams back from the hell which we had banished them"

Stunned, Fiyero stares silently, back at Glinda. Never, had he heard the bubbly blond speak with such fire, and soul; nor use such powerful, big words either.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Glinda?" asks Fiyero, after a few minutes of silence.

"I see your sarcasm and humor hasn't changed these past years FiFi," giggles Glinda.

"Yes well, it's just me" Fiyero replies, while flashing Glinda his most sparkling smiles.

"Oh, this is so sweet, I'm getting cavities…do you mind finishing up this story so we can get to more pressing matters" growls Elphaba.

Both hadn't missed her sarcasm, but Fiyero and Glinda couldn't help, but roll their eyes simultaneously.

The sun was warm on Fiyero's unclothed back. For once, in he didn't know how long, there was peace, and serenity. Slowly, he looks up to stare at the sunlit sky. Small puffs of clouds dance along the cerulean sea; sandwiched between the earth and heaven.

A light breeze, flitters across his face, tussling his wheat colored hair. The sun, shimmers within his sapphire eyes, making them sparkle like diamonds.

The past, and what both Elphaba and Fiyero had gone through, to get to this point in their lives, had taken a toll on them both. Mostly though on Elphaba, than Fiyero, for no sooner had the two escaped from the torments of Oz, that Elphaba, fell deathly ill.

Years ago, he and Elphaba had raced against the night, to safety; far away from the glitz and glamour, the Emerald City once held. What didn't help was that Elphaba had gotten deathly sick, during their escape from Oz.

Now look at them, they were content, and safe from the horrors of Oz and its ruthless ruler. Here in Eve, the two could live in peace and serenity, with the Animals and people, the two had fought so hard to protect.

A glimmer of sadness washed over Fiyero, remembering the horrendible days that shattered both their hearts, leaving the two numb from the inside out, so much pain and loss. To Fiyero, the punishment the two endured seemed unjustified. As if, the Unnamed God himself cursed the two, while watching from above.

Though they had married, and had everything they could have hoped for and more, the pain and loss the two had suffered, outweighed the joy.

Shaking the painful memories away, Fiyero; with new vigor and vim, stabbed the hoe angrily into the earth. It wasn't the earth's fault, the loss the two endured, but stabbing it, sure seemed to help lessen the pain.

It was during that distraction, that Fiyero failed to notice the swooping shadow of something spiraling towards him. Ironically, Fiyero didn't get the sense knocked into him until that very object literally, fell on top of him.

"Who the devil!" roars Fiyero, but stops once his eyes focus in on the thing that had dared disturb his farming, "Echo…what in Oz are you doing here…your supposed to be in the Emerald City, watching over Glinda and her family"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, but I had to leave and find you immediately," stammers Echo, before clumsily stumbling back up to his feet.

Rolling his eyes, Fiyero very curtly, reaches a hand out towards the exhausted Bat. It was obvious to him, that the poor Bat had been flying all night, hardly resting. For what reason, Fiyero wasn't sure, but he had a feeling, that it had to have been important enough to keep Echo from resting during his long journey.

"Echo, what news from the city? Are they moving? Is Glinda and her family alright?" asks Fiyero. Unconsciously, Fiyero leans closer to the Bat's massive ears. His sapphire eyes stare in horror, as images of Glinda, Boq, and her beautiful daughter lay massacred, and bloody, on the palace floors.

"As well as can be expected" was Echo's gasping reply.

"What happened? Were we too late, did the Loyalists already attack the palace! Out with it man!"

"No, Lady Glinda and her family are safe"

"Then why in Oz did you come crashing into me like this?" growls Fiyero. His temper was starting to get to him. Fiyero wasn't one who enjoyed getting all worked up over nothing. In addition, he had had quite enough of the drama, back in Oz, between the pink, powder-puff, and Elphaba.

"The extremists are planning to storm the palace on the Princess's birthday," replies Echo through gasping breathes.

"Dear Oz, that's only in two days"

"I'm sorry, I failed you your highness" grovels Echo.

Echo was one of only a few Animals in the quaint little village, who knew the identity of Fiyero and Elphaba. Though for her, it was easy enough for anyone to tell who she was. After all, how many green-skinned females were there, walking around Oz?

The Animals and rebels kept to their word, and never let anyone from outside their village, know that the former Wicked Witch was alive, and living behind the walls of Eve.

Fiyero, who had only journeyed through the village once Elphaba lifted the spell, had only been known as the emerald one's husband. No one in the village, save Zeke, knew who Fiyero once was, or whom he worked for. For if they did, the Animals and rebels here in the town of Eve, would surly have hang him by his toes, and tortured him.

Sighing, Fiyero clapped a gentle hand down onto Echo's shoulder. His sapphire eyes reflected nothing more than understanding and sadness, as he stared back into the Bat's slanted eyes.

"It's alright Echo, there's no way you could have known sooner"

"Echo…Echo is that you!?"

Both Echo and Fiyero stiffen, as the all too familiar voice of the green witch, rings loud in the two men's ears. Slowly, both Echo and Fiyero turn to stare wide-eyed, back at Elphaba.

A warm smile, greets both Echo and Fiyero. Her dark chocolate eyes sparkle with joy as she leans casually against the thick frame of the door.

The image of his beautiful Fae filled Fiyero with indescribable warmth and happiness. She was older yes, but her exotic beauty had never faded. Her beautiful, midnight black hair danced lithely in the sweet summer's breeze. Her emerald green skin glowed in the ethereal sunlight.

Though she was older, the green witch still, could not give up on her favorite color; black. No matter how hot the sun baked her, she still, refused to wear any other color.

A worn and stained dishtowel is wrapped tight around her waist, signaling to both Echo and Fiyero, that the emerald witch had been busy doing the dishes when she noticed their visitor.

"Hey Elphie" Echo replies, while giving Elphaba a crooked smile.

Ignoring his toothy grin, Elphaba pushes herself away from the frame of the door. In four quick strides, Elphaba steps up next to Echo, and immediately wraps her arms around him in a tight, warm hug.

"How I've missed you my friend," whispers Elphaba.

"As have I" smiles Echo.

"What have you been up to? Fiyero says that you've been put on a very important assignment, thus the reason why I hadn't seen you around in so long" Gently, Elphaba pulls away from the hug. Her emerald green hands remain fixed to his shoulders, as her dark, chocolate eyes stare back fondly at Echo.

"Well, I've" stutters Echo.

"You what? asks Elphaba.

Both Fiyero and Echo become nervous as the emerald witch's eyebrow raises high into her hairline. This was never a good sign. Normally, when Elphaba did this, it meant that she was suspicious, and there for wouldn't stop, until she got the truth.

"The Governor of Eve had asked Echo personally, to keep a trained eye on the Emerald City" interrupts Fiyero.

"Why would Gorham ask Echo to do that?" asks Elphaba suspiciously. Something was going on, and she would be damned if she let Fiyero get away with it. It was obvious that Echo was a part of it, but by how much, Elphaba really wasn't sure, but she was going to find out.

"Cause um" stammers Echo. Angrily, Echo rattles his brain to come up with a logical explanation that would both sate Elphaba's curiosity, and save both his and Fiyero's hide.

After all, there was an old saying: never piss off a witch, less you're aching to be cursed for all eternity. And Elphaba was no exception, especially with her being so powerful.

"Boys…what are you hiding?" asks Elphaba, her voice was low, and menacing. Giving both Echo and Fiyero the darkest glare she can muster, Elphaba, very lithely places both her hands on her hips.

"Hiding" squeaks Fiyero, before clearing his voice and forcing the nervousness back down into the pit of his stomach, "I don't know what you're talking about. Are you…are you actually accusing me of insinuating some kind of diabolical plot behind your back?"

"I don't know, I asked you" was Elphaba's curt remark.

"Well, we don't have to stand for this do we Echo. Come" sniffs Fiyero. Angrily, Fiyero grabs a hold of Echo's wing. Turning his nose up, Fiyero, with Echo following his lead, start to turn and head towards the local pub.

"Fiyero Linus Tiggular, you stop right there and tell me the truth!" roars Elphaba.

Visibly, Fiyero winced at the sound of his full name being pressed between Elphaba's lips. He knew that whenever his full name was ever pronounced, that he was in deep trouble. His mother used to do it when he was little, and now, Elphaba was.

Hesitantly, both Echo and Fiyero turn back to face a very steamed Elphaba, hands on her hips, and giving the two the most hellish, glare the two had ever received.

"You" points Elphaba. Scared, both Fiyero and Echo raise their hands and point at themselves, at the same time.

"Yes you," continues Elphaba.

Simultaneously, both Echo and Fiyero turn to face each other, before shrugging their shoulder and turning back to face Elphaba.

"Who me?" asks both men at the same time.

"Oz morons…I'm surrounded by morons" growls Elphaba beneath her breath. Taking in a calming breath, Elphaba once again points an elegant finger at the two men now standing side by side.

"You, the brainless one"

"Why me…I didn't do anything" whines Fiyero.

"Way to be a man" whispers Echo under his breath.

"Hush you, before I use your pelt for a winter's cap" threatens Fiyero.

Gulping, Echo very meekly bows before Fiyero, before stepping away from the former Captain of the Guards icy glare.

"Thanks a lot," mutters Fiyero.

"Fiyero quit stalling and get your straw filled butt over here!" barks Elphaba.

"Hey, my butt is no longer made of straw," protests Fiyero.

"Now! Oh so help me I'll turn you back into the Scarecrow and refuse to turn you back!" roars Elphaba.

Jumping, Fiyero sprints over to Elphaba's side. Kneeling before her, the former Scarecrow very timidly, reaches out and tangles his own fingers in elegant green.

"I love you?" whispers Fiyero

"Wow, Fiyero in the dog house, now that would be a sight to behold!" giggles Glinda.

"Yes indeed. Needless to say Fiyero never held back any more information from me since" sniffs Elphaba. Slowly, Elphaba turns her glare back at Fiyero, "do you honey?"

"Yes dear" was Fiyero's flat response.

"So how did you eventually get the information?" asks Glinda. By now, the good witch of the north, had become completely enthralled by the emerald witches story, and was now presently bouncing excitedly, on the cold, dirt covered floor of the prison bay.

"I told him I would change him back into the Scarecrow and refuse to change him back, less he tells me what was going on. Needless to say, that had convinced him to spill the truth"

"Yes, I would imagine the threat of being turned back into that hideodious creature would be enough to convince anyone, to outright come out with the truth, in order to save themselves from a life-time of hell and torment," giggles Glinda.

"Yes, once Fiyero, and Echo told me what was going on; I had ran back inside and grabbed my broom. Having only managed to grab a few bare essentials, both Fiyero and I kicked off the ground, and raced towards the Emerald City, as quick as lightning"

"Well Elphie…your timing is impeccable" giggle Glinda.

The soft laughter echoing off the cavern walls slowly dissipate within the swirling abyss of darkness and ice. An indescribable feeling of nervousness and hate soon permeated the air, making it hard for any of the three former friends, to breathe. Finally, after finding her courage, Glinda speaks up, shattering the uncomfortable silence swimming around them.

"Elphie…why didn't you or FiFi tell me you were still alive…why did you let me live these past few years mourning over your deaths?"

"Oh Glin…I'm so sorry. If I had the power, I would have gladly gone back in time, and change our fate," replies Elphaba softly.

"Did you think I still hated you, for what you and FiFi did?" asks Glinda, her voice was soft, and full of pain.

"No my sweet, neither Fiyero nor I believed you to be upset with us anymore" smiles Elphaba.

"Then why did you let me believe, after all these years that the both of you were dead!" wails Glinda.

Tears formed in Elphaba's eyes, at the sight of her blonde friend, sobbing before her. It broke her heart, knowing that she was the reason for her friend's tears, and pain. Instinctively, Elphaba tries to reach her friend, and engulf her in a warm, comforting embrace. But as she moves, the chains locked tight around her wrist, and the pain that it caused to pull against them, quickly reminded the verdant woman of where she was, and the current predicament that she was in.

"My sweet, I wanted to tell you…so bad about what Fiyero and I had planned, but we couldn't. Please understand," pleads Elphaba.

"I can't" sobs Glinda. "I can't until you and Fiyero explain why you left me!" wails the Goodly ruler of Oz.

"Because your life would have been in danger the moment you tried to clear my name" replies Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie…you know as well as I that that's an absurd reason to why you wouldn't' tell me!" snaps Glinda.

"It's the truth Glinda" interrupts a voice.

Slowly, Glinda turns tear-stained eyes back towards her former lover. Sadness sparkles within Fiyero's eyes, as he stares painfully back at Glinda.

"The witch hunters would have gladly strung you up from a tree and had you hanged the instant you admitted your friendship to Elphaba. And you know that to be true!"

"Yes" replies Glinda softly. Slowly, Glinda hangs her head. However, in her blissfully pinkified mind, Glinda wanted nothing more, than to not believe the words that Fiyero had spoken. Yet in her heart, she knew that they were true.

"I know, but still," whispers Glinda hoarsely.

"Still?" pushes Elphaba.

"You still couldn't have at least told me, or sent me a sign, indicating that you were alright if anything" pleads Glinda.

"No my sweet, the danger, the risk was far too great" explains Elphaba.

Nodding, Glinda very carefully, wiped away the last cascade of tears from her face, hiccupping, Glinda turns back to stare blankly at her former friend.

"Can you at least tell me now; where in Oz you've been staying?"

"In a small town named Eve, just beyond the borders of Oz" replies Elphaba, without even thinking twice to the consequences of revealing such things to the blonde ruler.

"Eve, what a lovely name. Tell me, do you have children?" asks Glinda, her mood suddenly once again all perky and energetic.

However, she and Fiyero never got married, nor had any kids, Glinda still fantasized about having them. And even though she had her own daughter, the prospect of little Elphie's and FiFi's running around, excited the perky blonde.

A flash of pain darted across Elphaba's features, before growing somber, and dark. The sudden change did not go unnoticed by Glinda, who now, became very worried about her green friend.

"Elphie…what's the matter?"

"Nothing Glin…just, please don't ask me that again, ok…please" begs Elphaba.

It scared Glinda, to hear the pain laced deep within her friend's voice. What in Oz happened to have caused such heartache?

"Elphie" breathes Glinda.

"How is the progress with the Emerald Council?" interrupts Elphaba.

"The meetings are slow as molasses. The great council won't even hear me out, unless I have viable proof to your true motives for coming back to the Emerald City," sighs Glinda. Clearly, her friend wasn't going to reveal what had made the usually strong woman, change, and turn into a broken angel.

"The council?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Yes, after the Wizard left, I created the Great Council of Elders to help aid in the decisions regarding Oz. They have become my most trusted advisors. Plus, the council also acts as a failsafe," giggles Glinda proudly.

"A failsafe? Whatever for?" asks Elphaba confused.

"In case if an acting ruler starts acting in corrupt ways, the Great Council may step in, and remove the current ruler from power"

"Glinda…that's absolutely brilliant!" gushes Elphaba. Surprised wasn't the word for it, mainly shocked, that the formerly blissful blonde could have come up with such a clever ploy, utterly astounded her.

This was the woman, who had stood up during one of Dr. Dillamond's lectures, and demanded to know why the old Goat refused to teach them history, instead of harping on the past.

"What, I've got brains in this head of mine. I just didn't choose to reveal them to you guys back at Shiz"

"What does the Council think?" asks Fiyero. Inwardly, Fiyero wanted nothing more, than to forget those Ozawful days of Shiz University, and not to mention his younger days. Man, even he couldn't believe how utterly brainless he used to be back when.

"They want you to answer for your crimes. The both of you" replies Glinda coldly.

"Our crimes, but we didn't commit any crimes!" whines Fiyero.

"In their minds you did. You committed treason against our illustrious Wizard; therefore you must both be punished"

"And what of us coming and saving yours and Boq's life? Doesn't that constitute at least forgiving our past deeds?" asks Fiyero.

"Apparently saving her "Goodness" isn't enough to forgive all that you and Elphie had done, especially Elphie. What! Don't give me that look! You were labeled the Wicked Witch, therefore you were a great enemy to all who lived in Oz," snarls Glinda.

"Are the Council members deciding our punishment?" asks Elphaba lowly.

"I'm afraid so. Their verdict will be coming any day now. Though both Boq and I are almost certain, that the Council will pick death by fire," replies Glinda softly.

"Death by fire" laughs, "I always knew that fire would one day be my one way ticket to hell. How befitting" cackles Elphaba.

"Don't give up Elphie. There's still plenty of time to convince the Council of your innocence!" pleads Glinda.

"How?" asks Elphaba softly.

"I don't know, just…don't give up" sobs Glinda.

"Glinda…I'm limited, just look at me" sings Elphaba brokenly. Trembling, Elphaba disgustingly gestures towards her disgustingly thin body, and accursed skin, "And just look at you- you could do all I couldn't do, Glinda"

"Oh Elphie" cries Glinda. Stepping closer to the bars, Glinda gently takes Elphaba's hands in her own. For the briefest of moments, the two former friends, and rivals, stared almost lovingly, back into the others eyes.

"Now it's up to you…now it's up to you" finishes Elphaba, before bowing her head in defeat.

"Elphie…no" cries. Glinda.

"Get out of here Glinda, now, before the guards find you and arrest you too" replies Elphaba, her voice was low, yet quivered in pain, and sadness.

"Elphie no, I'm not going to leave you" pleads Glinda.

"Just go!" roars Elphaba.

Violently, Elphaba rips her hands free from Glinda's. Turning, Elphaba almost manages to turn her back, to the petite blonde.

"Elphie…don't give up on me. Everything will be alright, I promise you"

"Just go Glin…go and never come back"

"I'll be back, just hold out for me alright? Just hold out"

With that said, Glinda painfully wretches herself free from Elphaba's cell. In a splendor of blue and sparkles, Glinda turns and runs up the steps, leaving a very confused Fiyero and a broken Elphaba alone once more, in the darkness.

That visit, had been months ago, a distant memory that slowly was starting to fade from the emerald witches mind. Now all she remembered was pain, indescribable pain.

Since their last encounter with the blonde, the guards in Southstairs had taken quite a fetish, in torturing both Fiyero and Elphaba. The guards almost seemed to get off, on hearing the emerald witches scream, echo across the empty chasm, of the bays of unused cells, and limestone walls.

"Not so tough without your spell book, are you" taunts a guard, before ramming the end of his musket against her forehead; splitting the skin, and creating a deep, and nasty gash wound.

"Leave her alone!" cries Fiyero.

Keep screaming, no one can hear you," laughs the guard.

But he was dead wrong. Someone heard them, and that someone, was the very person needed, to catapult their dreams into reality. They just needed to wait a bit longer.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

About a week later, Fiyero's hope of ever getting out of Southstairs was dwindling. He'd been so sure Glinda could work her magic but it seemed the Council was unsure of what to do. On one hand, they had threatened death and on the other they seemed reluctant to do so despite all the believed atrocities that Elphaba had supposedly committed. Elphaba hadn't spoken to him in so long he wondered if she was contemplating a spell to escape of if the energy she required to talk was gone.

His train of thought was interrupted by heavy feet stomping down the hallway outside his cell. He thought it was odd but then again he didn't know what time it was, day and night ran together when it was always dark. Then he heard shouts. That was definitely unusual.

"Fae! Fae! Are you alright?" He asked.

"It's not me they are bothering," she croaked out, the lack of speaking forced her voice box to strain to work again.

"Then what do you suppose is going on?" Fiyero wondered.

"As long as it is not happening to us, I do not want to know," Elphaba said. That was not like her and the time they'd been locked up had obviously changed her. Fiyero knew on some level that she been changed that first day when he hadn't been able to stop the guards from abusing her but with that last statement, it really sank in. Silence fell between them as the commotion continued.

"Stop in the name of Glinda the Good!" A guard yelled as he challenged the men who ran down the hallway, dragging a prisoner they'd freed between them.

"Ha!" The prisoner smirked and with the flick of their wrist, one of the men in front immediately killed the man with his sword.

"We have to keep moving!" One of the men urged. By now he feared the entire of Southstairs knew what was going on. The men moved quickly and overran any guard that got in their way.

"Help!" One of the guards shouted out but none of the prisoners were moved to do anything, even if they could, as their tormentors perished. Before the group of men headed up the stairs toward the exit, one of the men yelled,

"Oz save the Wizard!" That last sentiment made Elphaba perk up.

"You don't think…" Fiyero didn't even finish the thought.

"We can't think about it. We mustn't think about it!" She told him. It could only be the group they had fought that day that seemed an eternity ago and the only person that they could possibly think about was worse than being abused on a daily basis. Elphaba shuddered at the thought and vomited.

"We can't wait anymore! We want what we were promised!" Someone shouted from the back of the room during the Loyalist meeting at the Snuggly Duckling.

"Where is the Wizard?! Why haven't we seen him? This last attempt to get Glinda failed horribly!" Another member shouted.

"That is because the attack on Glinda was not sanctioned! I told you we would need patience brothers! Patience is a virtue!" the Leader of the group tried to push on his men.

"Patience gets you nowhere," a familiar voice from the doorway said. Everyone turned to see the person as they could not believe their ears.

"Hello gentlemen. I hear you want the blonde bubblehead and her tin can removed from power? I have a way to do just that and find the Wizard," Morrible said from her spot at the meeting room doorway.

"All in favor of following the powerful and wonderful Morrible?" The second-in-command asked.

"Aye!" Came the majority vote.

To Be Continued...


End file.
